Endless Memories
by Gammer
Summary: Sereinity and Kakarot were in love during the Moon Kingdom time, but when the attack on the kingdom happened somethig teriable happened that one of them won't forget.
1. Default Chapter

Endless Memories  
  
Chapter 1 Childhood Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon. So don't sue me I'm very poor.  
  
Goku flew around town yelling, and screaming. "I'm free!!!!!!!" he cried. "All right!" He dropped down to the ground, crying out whoos and all rights. He was finally free from his own piece of darkness. Then all of a sudden he bumped into a girl. A girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes, she had on a school uniform, she also had a crumpled up test in her hand. Beside her was a cat, with black fur, and a golden crescent moon on her forehead. Goku recognized that mark imminently.  
"Serenity?" Goku said. "Uh, I'm sorry you must be thinking of somebody else, I'm Serena," the girl said. But Goku was to far lost in thought to even hear what she was saying.  
  
1000 years ago.  
  
"My queen why do need help from another race, what's the matter with our warriors?" a general asked. "Because, the Negaverse seems to be to powerful us this time around, just be lucky we got to them first, because if the Negaverse got to them first, well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty, now bring him in Darien," the queen said. (I'm not sure if it's Serenity too please help me out.) "Yes my queen," Darien bowed.  
  
Then as the doors opened, a boy about 14, or 15 years old walked in. Wearing his usual orange under blue gi, and a furry tail swing out from behind him. He bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty," he said. "Please state your name," she said. "Kakarot, a top soldier on the planet Vegeta," he said. "I thank you for coming and helping my soldiers," the queen said. "Your welcome, besides things were getting boring back home anyway," Kakarot said. "Please fallow General Darien over there to your quarters," the queen said.  
  
As Kakarot fallowed Darien to his quarters he heard some gasps from the people around him. 'Must about my tail,' he thought. "Welcome to your quarters, tomorrow you shall meet your unit," Darien said. "Okay," Kakarot said laying down on his bed. Meanwhile back in the throne room, "Hi mom," princess Serenity asked. "Hello my daughter." "So did he come yet?" "Yes he just arrived, I hope he's as powerful as he says." "Of course he is, you know saiyans when they're not eating, they're probably training," Serenity said. "I just hope I'm not making a mistake."  
  
The next morning about 4:30 in the morning Kakarot woke, being a soldier he was used to getting up early. He went in the center of the room and started doing push-ups and sit-ups and other simple exercises. "Okay that's a good warm-up now I need a sparring partner," he said to himself. He started searching around for the strongest energy source he could find, but only found one, and it wasn't all that strong. 'Oh whatever I'm desperate,' he thought.  
  
Kakarot was walking around the palace trying to find the energy he sensed when he bumped into a girl. Serenity felt like she hit a wall. When she looked up, she saw a boy around her age, (14) hair that went every direction, a brown furry tail, and a strong muscular chest; she knew he was a Saiyan. "Oh sorry!" he said, helping her up. "I'm Kakarot, Princess Serenity I presume," he said. Serenity nodded. "So what were in such hurry for?" Kakarot asked. "For my lessons, the Sailor Scouts teach me things just in case I'm in situation that I need to defend myself," Serenity replied. "Well, that's a nice idea, a Princess can't always depend on her defenders," Kakarot said. "Where you going?" "To find a sparring partner, I need to stay in shape ya know?" "Hey can I ask you something?" "Sure." "If you don't mind do you think you could teach me some things too?" 'Wow, I've never had a student before! This will be new.' "Sure, meet me outside in five minutes." "Right!"  
  
Five minutes later, the two met outside. "Alright before I train you, I gotta see how much you know, so attack me," Kakarot said. Serenity nodded and charged. Kakarot blocked her right hook, then her left, then roundhouse kick. Serenity tried a reverse backhand, but Kakarot jumped back, and tripped her. She broke her fall with her right hand, and used the ground as a push off for an upside down kick. Kakarot wasn't expecting that, so the kick landed straight on his jaw. It didn't hurt more than Kakarot expected, mostly because he was holding back. Serenity got back on her feet, and did a nice roundhouse kick, but Kakarot ducked and tripped her again, but this time as she fell, she kicked Kakarot in his chest with both legs. Kakarot stepped back ten steps. Serenity jumped back on her feet, and threw rapid punches; Kakarot blocked a lot of them but the last two landed in his stomach, and his cheek.  
  
When she went for another punch Kakarot stepped to the left, grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, then while she was on the ground he put his palm in front of her face, with a ki blast about fire, but he made the ball go down, and helped her up. "Your pretty good for a princess," Kakarot said. "Thanks." "Oh my lesson with Sailor Mars, I'm late!" Serenity exclaimed. Kakarot chuckled at her. "Sorry, but I can't start training with you today." "Oh that's okay, meet me here tonight for your first lesson with a Saiyan." "Okay see you then," Serenity said and ran towards the palace. 'She kinda cute. Whoa, what I'm I saying! I'm a warrior; I don't have time for emotions! Besides she's a princess, and I'm just a soldier, she's way out of my league anyway,' Kakarot thought and continued his training.  
  
AN: well there, you go first chapter in this story. And if you want me to change something try saying it without insulting me. I mean if you want me to listen to then don't insult me, it's that simple. And if have any suggestions say them in your reviews or at my E-mail Ankoma@Hotmail.com. So see ya later, until next chapter anyway. 


	2. Flying Lessons

Endless Memories  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kakarot continued his training, trying to get those thoughts he just had out of his head. But for some reason he just couldn't wait to see her again. Sure, it was a good a spar, but that wasn't the point. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He finished his training, but his mind wasn't fully clear, so he went on top of a rock, and started to mediate.  
  
"Whoa, watch it!" Serenity exclaimed. She was training with Mars. And because of being, late Mars kept her longer than usual. Serenity was having trouble dodging her fast fire attacks. Being a princess, she didn't that much skills as a warrior, the moves she used on Kakarot were basic stuff, and he knew it. It took her forever to master those moves, like a month two months at most.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't so late I wouldn't be this hard on you!" Mars yelled back firing another fire attack Serenity just barely dodged it.  
  
"Will you counter already!"  
  
"Fine!" then Serenity ran up to Mars, she dodged another fire attack, and went for a roundhouse, but Mars ducked, and tripped her.  
  
"You have to get your balance right, we'll continue this tomorrow, and you're late for Sailor Jupiter's lesson," Mars pointed out. And the princess ran off. It was like that all day.  
  
Kakarot went inside the palace for his breakfast. He found it in the dining room, which was surprising to him because the way he ate food he thought it would be in his room. He looked around, making sure that there wasn't a trap around, or a guard waiting to kill him. When he saw that there was no one around he sat at the table, hesitant about the food.  
  
"It's okay to eat, I didn't poison it," a voice said. Kakarot turned around and saw the queen.  
  
"Go ahead eat," she said. Kakarot shrugged and sat down. He wanted to just dig in, because he had been mediating for so long, and he was starving, but then he wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"So what's up?" he asked still watching the queen, but the corner of his eye was watching the food.  
  
The queen sighed and said, "General Kakarot, I hear your one of the best. I am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm the best in the third class, but I'm working my way up," Kakarot replied.  
  
"That shall be good enough," the queen said.  
  
"Alright what's going on?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"I was thinking about just giving you a small unit to control, and see how much I could trust you, but now I shall give you a much better unit."  
  
"Alright," Kakarot said sounding a little confused. "What's with the sudden change of mind?"  
  
"The Negaverse. You know the Negaverse right?"  
  
"Yeah, they're the reason why you called me here."  
  
"Yes well, I fear they are getting more powerful with every battle, it's only a matter of time before they finally get here, and my soldiers are getting defeated too many times. So I need you to control a main unit to fight off the soldiers until they are defeated, will do it?"  
  
"Of course I will, this will fun."  
  
That night Kakarot grabbed his gi, and went outside. He waited for a while looking at the gardens. The flowers were beautiful. There was a sliver one now and then. And some red and yellow ones, and the vines around the gardens made it a real wonder.  
  
"Kakarot sorry I'm late, but I just fell asleep after all my training," Serenity said walking up to him.  
  
"It's okay, now lets' get started."  
  
The training started with Serenity doing push ups sit ups, and other exercises.  
  
"55, 56." Kakarot counted. "57, 58."  
  
"Can I please stop now?"  
  
"Just do two more," Kakarot said. Serenity nodded and did the two more and fell.  
  
A little while later the two were sitting across from each other.  
  
"Alright lets start with the basics, I'm going to teach you how to fly."  
  
"But how can anyone fly without wings?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well uh. you see. I guess it's. Um," Kakarot mumbled trying to find the right words.  
  
"You use the energy you feel in your body and you put it under you to hold you up." Kakarot explained as best as he could.  
  
"And this energy how exactly do I use it?"  
  
"Well.. Uh, it's like this." Kakarot then extended his arm and blasted a cliff with an orange blast. When the smoke cleared, the cliff was nothing but a pile of rocks.  
  
"You have to learn how to use that energy inside of you, and learn how to fully master it, and that's the real basics of flying."  
  
"Now I understand why my mother told me you Saiyans can be really dangerous," Serenity said in awe.  
"Now first I have to teach how to master your energy," Kakarot said.  
  
They were now sitting across from each other. Kakarot was now teaching her how to use her energy to help her fly.  
  
"You have to learn how to make your energy flow to wherever you need it to so that you can use it," Kakarot explained.  
  
Then he cupped his hands together, but kept them a little open so that Serenity could what he was doing. In a matter of seconds, there was a small ball of orange ki in Kakarot's hands.  
  
"It just kinda comes naturally, it can't really be forced or explained it just happens," Kakarot said as the orange ball soon disappeared.  
  
"Now you try." Serenity mimicked the hand position Kakarot was in and tried to do what he did, but the energy just wasn't coming. She tried harder and harder she didn't really feel the warmth coming from her fingertips, like Kakarot probably felt. Kakarot observed her and saw immediately what the problem was.  
  
"Your way to tense, you can't force your energy to come, like I said before it has come naturally, or else it probably won't at all."  
  
"Then how I do it?" Serenity asked. Kakarot looked at her. He saw the desperation in her bright blue eyes.  
  
'She really wants to learn this.'  
  
"Well it's a lot easier when you know martial arts, since your more in tune with your energy, and I really don't think you have studied for that long have you?" Kakarot asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Well it's no big deal, it's just that this will take longer than I thought," Kakarot shrugged. He then thought about how long they have been there. "Shouldn't you be heading back to the palace now I mean one of the scouts might come to check on you or whatever and if they find you gone, I don't even want to think about it," Kakarot stated.  
  
"Your right," Serenity agreed. "So I'll meet you here tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure." Serenity then ran back. Kakarot turned around and started up his training again.  
  
AN: I know same ending as the first chapter, but it will get better. And sorry if made a lot of mistakes in that whole energy thing, I haven't seen when Gohan teaches Videl how to fly in a long time. And I'm also sorry if I made any grammar mistakes as well, it's getting late anyway. And don't worry even if this chapter sucked the story will get better I promise. And it will get more action packed for all you action lovers. So, see ya next chapter! And R&R! 


	3. War

Endless Memories  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As the days rolled on, Serenity was getting better at mastering her energy. And they were close to moving to flying. Then one night she finally did it. Kakarot and Serenity were in the gardens. It was close to midnight. And the two were deep in mediation.  
  
"Alright that's enough of mediating for now," Kakarot said. "Now let's see your fighting stance." Serenity got in one. Kakarot observed her. "That's good, you're getting a little better everyday." He then observed her leg position. He blushed when he saw how long, and smooth they looked.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my legs?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No they're really nice, I mean in a really nice position," Kakarot said quickly. Recently he had been acting weird. He couldn't get the princess out of his mind. He could barely focus on his training anymore. He wanted to get her out of his mind, but he just couldn't.  
  
"Alright, let's see if you have finally mastered your energy, you've gotten better, but let's see if you've finally mastered it," Kakarot said. Serenity sat down across from Kakarot, and got in the hand position she normally gets in, and contracted. She was no longer forcing it; she learned to make it come naturally. She contracted harder and harder until she felt warmth to her fingertips. She opened her eyes and looked down and saw a medium sized ki ball.  
  
"You've finally done it Serenity!" Kakarot exclaimed. She made the ki ball disappear. "You've finally mastered your energy!"  
  
"I know, do you think I can fly now?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe, but it might take a while, but yes I think we should officially start flying lessons tomorrow night," Kakarot said.  
  
"Alright see you tomorrow," she said and ran to bed. Kakarot continued his training like he always did. After an hour, he went back to his room. When he did, he met General Darien there they had become friends, and they both commanded the unit Kakarot was assigned to.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"The queen wanted me to tell you how great of a job you did in last week's battle," he said.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, and what were you doing with the princess in the gardens?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing just giving her lessons," Kakarot said.  
  
"In what?"  
  
"Flying, and energy."  
  
"But she already takes lessons with the scouts."  
  
"Yeah well she wanted to learn to fly and control her energy."  
  
"And you aren't falling in love with her?"  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, I've seen how you look at her, your attracted to her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"All I'm saying is be careful, if anyone finds out there's no idea what will happen."  
  
"Don't worry I will, stop worrying, but thanks anyway," Kakarot said as they shook hands.  
  
"No problem," he said as he walked out. Kakarot just sighed and went to bed.  
  
The next night the two were in the gardens again. They warmed up and started the night's training with a quick spar. Serenity wasn't as strong as Kakarot, but she did give him a good spar now and then.  
  
"Alright time for your flying lessons," Kakarot announced. "Now for flying, instead of getting your energy to your hands you have to try and put it under you, and try to keep it under you when your in the air, I know might sound complicated, but trust me when you get started it will be easier than breathing."  
  
"So it's not really all that hard?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Not really, now let's get started." Serenity nodded, and closer her eyes. She focused her energy to the ground. All of a sudden, the grass started to swish by an unknown wind. Serenity started to rise up in the air.  
  
"You're doing it!" Kakarot exclaimed. Serenity looked down and saw she was high, about as high as the place. She gasped in amazement. But she lost her focus and she fell. Kakarot flew up in the air and caught her in his arms.  
  
"Nice try, but you have learn how to keep your focus," Kakarot said, and floated back to the ground. He blushed at how close they were. So, he set her down before anything could happen.  
  
"I was so close."  
  
"Yeah not many people really master flying their first day."  
  
"Should we try it again?"  
  
"Sure why not." After five, more tries Kakarot decided to end tonight's lesson.  
  
"I think we should call it quits for tonight," he said. She was having a lot of trouble with her focus. Kakarot had to catch her all the times she fell. He wanted to end it before something happened.  
  
"Alright see you tomorrow night Kakarot," she said, and walked back to palace. As she did, three figures were watching them. They were Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I don't like her hanging around that Saiyan," Uranus said.  
  
"Why not?" Neptune asked.  
  
"I don't trust Saiyans, he might betray her."  
  
"I don't think so," Pluto said. They both looked at her. "I've looked inside his heart, and in the future. The princess has a huge place in his heart, I don't think he will betray her."  
  
"And in the future?" Uranus asked.  
  
"I see pain, suffering, and hate," she said sadly.  
  
"Coming from who?" Neptune asked.  
  
"The Saiyan."  
  
"What will happen?"  
  
"I am not fully sure. The future is still unclear."  
  
Four months later.  
  
Serenity had finally mastered flying, but she still trained with Kakarot. She really liked him and his lessons. She was getting to be a good fighter. Kakarot on the other hand, finally admitted to Darien that he loved Serenity. Darien told him that he should tell eventually before war might tear them apart. Kakarot watched her meditate.  
  
'She's just so beautiful,' Kakarot thought.  
  
"Is something wrong Kakarot?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, I mean yes," Kakarot said. 'Well it's now or never,' Kakarot thought.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Serenity," Kakarot sighed, and continued. "Ever since I first met you, I couldn't get out of my head. And when I was around you I felt like I my temperature was boiling, and though I may looked fine on the outside, inside I was panicking."  
  
"What are you trying to say, I make you sick?" Serenity asked getting offended.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that."  
  
"Then what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that," Kakarot said nervously. There was long pause after that.  
  
"Kakarot what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to say that," Kakarot sighed, and said, "I love you."  
  
"You what?" Serenity asked. She never thought that she hear a Saiyan say those three words.  
  
"I love you," Kakarot said, and kissed the moon princesses without waiting for an answer. At first Serenity was taken back at this and to break it, but soon she just closed her eyes started to kiss Kakarot back. The two broke the kiss after two minutes; they were both out of breath. Kakarot looked at her and smiled, she smiled as well. Then they kissed again. When they broke it, they both got up and head for the palace and Serenity's room. (This is where it gets a little limey.) When they got there, they went on her bed, and started kissing again. When they broke it, Kakarot kissed the side Serenity's neck, and then all of a sudden bit it. Before she could cry out in pain, Kakarot put his hand over her mouth. Then he licked the wound. Serenity felt better, then as if instinctually she bit him back, and did the same as him. Slowly but surly their clothes were soon scattered around the room.  
  
Kakarot woke up the next morning with Serenity in his arms. They were naked. He kissed her on the cheek, and that woke her up.  
  
"Morning," he said.  
  
"Morning, Kakarot," she said sweetly. Kakarot got up and grabbed his stuff. Serenity felt the side of her neck, and felt the bite mark on her. 'Why did he bite me last night?' she thought.  
  
"Sorry, it's just the Saiyan way of marking your mates," Kakarot said as he dressed.  
  
"Wait a sec how did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"Oh it's part of Saiyan mating, I can hear what you're thinking, and other things as well. It's a little hard getting used to, I've never done it, but my friends back on Vegeta have." (Not the Z warriors just made up guys.)  
  
"Alright," Serenity said uneasily. She didn't really like the idea of Kakarot being able to read her mind, but she figured it was of the things she had to get used to for loving a Saiyan.  
  
Two months later.  
  
Kakarot and Serenity had gotten used to being mates. Even though they had to keep it a secret from everyone. They had to keep the bite marks on their necks hidden when they were around other people, and try not to laugh when they heard each other's thoughts. They met in bed a lot too. Darien saw how happy his friend had been recently and figured that he finally admitted that his love to the princess. Besides Kakarot's best friend, almost no one noticed anything, except for the three outers. Sailor Uranus noticed a change in the princess's behavior. She would giggle a lot, wrap up meetings quicker than she used to, and she spent a lot of time with Kakarot. So, she decided to meet up with the two other outers.  
  
"Have you two noticed a change in the princess recently?" Uranus asked.  
  
"She does seem to be a lot happier recently," Neptune said.  
  
"And she does spend a lot of time with Kakarot recently," Pluto said.  
  
"I think something is wrong this isn't like her, he probably did something to her."  
  
"Why can't you be more trusting?" Neptune asked.  
  
"For all we know he could be a spy for the Negaverse!"  
  
"Why can't you trust him?"  
  
"Why you trust him so much!" They both sighed. "The least we can do is warn her."  
  
"That seems fair, what do you think Pluto?"  
  
"I like that idea, though I am not sure that she will listen."  
  
"She has to listen it for her own good," Uranus said.  
  
"All right, but let Neptune do it," Pluto advised.  
  
"All right agreed," Uranus said. Neptune nodded, and the meeting was over.  
  
Kakarot was walking to his room after some training when Darien came.  
  
"What's going on?" Kakarot asked his friend.  
  
"The queen wants to meet with our unit."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"She says we'll be in the front line in a battle, and wants to go over possible plans and defenses." As soon as Darien said battle, Kakarot looked a five-year-old kid that was going to a candy store.  
  
"All right a battle!" he exclaimed. "Haven't had those in a long time!" Darien expected this from his friend. Being a Saiyan, he really loved fighting.  
  
"So how is the princess doing?" Darien asked as they walked towards the main hall.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"I mean." Darien whispered, and looked around to make sure no one was around. "I mean have you said that you love her yet?"  
  
"Yeah," Kakarot nodded.  
  
"Did she return your feelings?"  
  
"Yeah, why else would I be so happy these three months."  
  
"Yeah, that would why you've been so happy," Darien figured.  
  
Serenity ran to her lesson with Sailor Neptune. The scouts had started to notice a change in their princess. One time when sparring with Jupiter, she fired a strong lighting attack at her. She accidentally teleported behind her and fired a ki blast. Jupiter was stunned for a little bit. And she was also sparring with Uranus, and her punches were a lot stronger than they once were. When she made it to Neptune's lessons, she was late.  
  
"Princess how are you?" Neptune asked cheerfully.  
  
"Fine thanks." Then they started. Neptune saw that not only did she stronger, but faster too. Neptune could barely keep up.  
  
"Princess, Uranus has noticed that you spend a lot of time with Kakarot, the Saiyan that came over her," Neptune said when the lesson was over.  
  
"Yes what about it?"  
  
"Well she wanted me to warn you not to get too close to him, he might betray you, and the kingdom," Neptune warned. It took all of Serenity's will power not to laugh.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, but I can take of myself, and I will kept my distance."  
  
"Thank you for understanding princess."  
  
Kakarot and Darien walked out of the main hall. They had agreed that their unit would go on the front line, while other four other units would be right behind them, and the rest would stay back at the castle.  
  
'Hey Kakarot,' Serenity thought to the Saiyan.  
  
'Hey, I just found out that my unit and I will on the front line in the next battle,' Kakarot thought back.  
  
'Be careful.'  
  
'Don't worry I will, see you tonight then?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
The next morning, Kakarot and Serenity were in bed together again. They were still both sleeping when Kakarot's strong hear picked up footsteps coming towards the door. Thousands of alarms went off in Kakarot's head. He quickly woke up the princess.  
  
"Serenity wake up!" he said as he shook her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Get dressed someone is coming," Kakarot said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think I better get out of here before we get caught," Kakarot said putting on his pants. When he was done, he gave Serenity a quick kiss on the lips, and teleported back to his room. When the door opened it was her mother, and the scouts.  
  
"Daughter hurry, and get dressed," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because according to our spy the Negaverse are planning a full scale attack, we must get to safety."  
  
"Alright, I'll hurry." The news was spared through the whole kingdom. Every unit was called for the battle. Kakarot towards the main hall, Darien met up with him half way.  
  
"So you heard?" Darien asked.  
  
"How can you not?"  
  
"Yeah it is pretty hard to miss."  
  
"How powerful do you think this attack will compared to the others?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I do know that the Negaverse is serious this time."  
  
"Yeah I can feel it too." When they got there, their soldiers saluted to the two generals. One of them walked up to them for a report. He was Lieutenant Grome.  
  
"Sirs we have a report saying that the Negaverse is attacking on the south side near the border," Grome reported.  
  
"That's weird that's far from palace," Darien said.  
  
"Yeah wouldn't they attack closer?" Kakarot asked his friend.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense."  
  
"But still we need to attack those guys before they get closer," Kakarot said itching for battle.  
  
"Yeah your right, alright men let's move out!" Darien ordered, and the five units moved out.  
  
'Good luck Kakarot,' Serenity thought as she watched him march out of the castle.  
  
'Don't worry I won't die, and we'll be back together soon, I promise,' Kakarot thought back. The units marched towards the border with Kakarot, and Darien leading. When they got there, they decided to camp there for the day. Breakfast was merger with only some biscuits, some hardly hot soup, and water. There was some wine, but hardly any. Kakarot told the troops not to drink it before the battle. He said it made you slow, and slow to react, it was deadly in battle. Kakarot was getting bored, so he decided to go out and exercise. He did 500 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, and 700 pull-ups. When he was fully warmed up started to meditate. Darien walked up to him, and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"I can't just sit there and wait for the enemy, I need to get myself ready for the battle ahead," Kakarot said with only one eye open.  
  
"Mind if I help you prepare?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure why not," Kakarot replied. Darien then tossed him a sword. Kakarot caught it, and looked strangely at it. Darien was about to charge when he saw his friend's strange expression.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I've never fought with a sword before," Kakarot said simply.  
  
"Never?"  
  
"No, I just rely mostly on my fists and energy."  
  
"Well then there's a lot you need to know then," Darien said, and gave Kakarot a lesson in sword fighting. It took him a long time to finally get the basics down. To him it was a lot different from fighting with your fists, and your energy.  
  
"Okay Kakarot, you think you finally have it down?" Darien asked getting into a stance.  
  
"Yes, I think I do," Kakarot smirked, and got in one of his own. Darien charged, and started the match with a quick swing to Kakarot's right side. Kakarot quickly parried and did a quick sidekick in Darien's chest. (And just FYI, I don't write sword fights real well so help me out.) Darien stepped and took a swing at Kakarot. Kakarot ducked and thrust his sword forward. Darien turned around, with a quick block he stopped the attack, and elbowed Kakarot's face. Kakarot charged towards Darien, and started using quick swings at his friend. Darien started dodging looking for an opening in Kakarot's fast swings. Though he couldn't see them, he could fell the wind coming from the quick swings.  
  
"You can't keep on dodging all day you have to attack sometime," Kakarot said, and kept on swinging. Darien brought up his sword and blocked one attack, but it was so fast, and powerful, Darien felt the blade of his sword shaking. He felt like his fingers were blistering from holding the shaking sword hilt. While Darien was still stunned, Kakarot raised his sword above his and brought it down for a quick overhead attack. Darien circled to the right thrusting his sword Kakarot's right side. Kakarot saw it from the corner of his eye, and parried. With his free hand, he threw a quick punch at Darien's face. Kakarot moved in for to finish this match, He thrust forward, Darien blocked, but Kakarot tripped him. When he was flat on his back, Kakarot raised his sword over head and was about to bring it down, when Darien rolled to left. He sprang up and with a roundhouse, kick knocked the Saiyan to the ground, and placed his blade on his neck.  
  
"Nice match Kakarot, keep practicing," Darien advised, and helped his friend up.  
  
"Man, sword fighting is a lot harder than just hand to hand," Kakarot said shaking his hand.  
  
"I figured you would have a hard time getting used to this," Darien smiled.  
  
"Yeah well, sword fighting is really rare on Vegeta." Then there was three strong blasts from a horn. Meaning that the enemy was coming.  
  
"Come on let's make this quick," Darien said.  
  
"Yeah lets go," Kakarot said. The two ran back to camp, and met their men getting ready. Everyone grabbed their weapons, and got in line ready to fight.  
  
"Wait for it, wait for it," Kakarot ordered as the men waited. When the enemy was close, enough Kakarot's strong voice rang through the valley.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
AN: Pretty long, and not a lot of action, and a little limey, but stick with me, it will get a lot better. This is only the beginning. It will get better. And if the sword fight was pretty flat, and blunt please tell how to write them better. And the plot really thickens next chapter, so see ya then. 


	4. Tragady part 1

Endless Memories  
  
Chapter 4 Tragedy  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakarot yelled, and the troops charged full force at the enemy. When Kakarot's army were in full charge arrows started raining upon them. Their cries rang out through the canyons. The blood ran like a fast flooding river in a typhoon. Kakarot looked at the cliffs and saw 200 men archers firing arrows.  
  
"Be right back, Darien," Kakarot said and teleported to cliffs. One unit of archers turned around and started firing. Kakarot dodged the arrows with ease, and with a simple ki blast, the whole unit was gone. The arches stopped firing and aimed towards the Saiyan that just took out 30 men. Kakarot turned around and smirked as arrows started flying in every direction towards him. Right before impact, Kakarot teleported in the air.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"He has to be somewhere." "Hey look up there!" The whole army of archers looked up, and saw him, charging up for a huge blast.  
  
"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the captain. The army fired, but Kakarot fired his blast before they could even shoot one arrow. The cliff where the archers stood was destroyed; nothing but rocks, and rubble remained. Kakarot then teleported back to the battle.  
  
"What took you?" Darien asked as he slashed another soldier.  
  
"Had too much fun," Kakarot smirked as he punched out an enemy. Kakarot's army was holding their own in this battle. Kakarot took out a whole line with one shot.  
  
"Come on men, push forward!" Kakarot ordered. The whole unit advanced. Kakarot took out 23 men with five blasts. Darien's swordplay came in handy when the men were falling by strong swordsmen. Kakarot blasted five men coming towards him. Darien blocked one attack, and slashed the enemy. Kakarot killed a whole wave of men taking out his soldiers. Then all of a sudden a strong blast came out of nowhere and took out 70 men. Kakarot looked around and saw a man with a large spear and with about 300 soldiers.  
  
"I'm guessing that's the general," Darien said to his friend.  
  
"I'll go after the general, you lead the men in battle with his soldiers!" Kakarot ordered, and flew up on the cliff towards the general. 'The sooner I get this finished, the sooner I get to see Serenity,' Kakarot thought. The general's soldiers were locked in battle with Kakarot and Darien's men. So it just Kakarot and General Dorion.  
  
"So you're the Saiyan Queen Beryl has been hearing so much about," Dorion said.  
  
"Yep," Kakarot smirked. "And you're really think foolish to think you can stop me."  
  
"We'll see," Dorion said and charged, he thrust his spear towards the Saiyan. Kakarot dodged to left, and with a sidekick, knocked Dorion off the cliff, and into the battle. Wanting to end this battle, fast Kakarot dove down into the battle to find him. Kakarot looked around. But he could barely see because the troops and all the dust they were all kicking up. Kakarot was looking so hard, he didn't see the spear coming towards him. He turned around just in time to dodge. Then he saw Dorion. He charged towards the general. Dorion saw Kakarot heading right towards him. He grabbed a dead soldier's sword. Kakarot stopped, and looked around. Dorion charged. Kakarot dove to the left, and did a diving kick in Dorion's chest. Dorion fell with Kakarot. He got up fast and grabbed his sword. He raised it over his head and brought down towards the Saiyan general. Kakarot rolled, and grabbed a sword. He did an overhead block, and front kicked Dorion in his stomach. (Remember I can't write a sword fight to save my life, but I'm willing to try.)  
  
"You might as well give up, you can't beat me," Kakarot smirked. Dorion growled and charged. He started swing his sword with mad speed. Kakarot started blocking, hoping to find a way to stop his attacks. Then he saw it, Dorion thrust forward, Kakarot parried, and roundhouse kicked him in his cheek. Dorion paused, then charged again. Kakarot dodged his first swing, and countered with a stab in his arm. Dorion dropped his sword, and put his hand on his arm, and felt the damp liquid. That's when he realized he couldn't win. Kakarot was 100 times stronger than him. He sank in the dirt still holding his shoulder. With his free hand, he grabbed the dirt and threw it in Kakarot's face. Kakarot dropped his sword and held his eyes trying to get the dust out. When he cleared his eyes, he saw Dorion thrusting his sword towards him. Thinking quickly, Kakarot rolled to the right, grabbed his sword, and impaired Dorion with it in his stomach.  
  
"Queen Beryl, I'm sorry," were Dorion last words.  
  
"The general is dead, RETRET!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled one soldier, and ran off. The rest followed him. Darien and Kakarot's soldier cheered.  
  
"How many have we lost?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"I think around 400 men," Darien estimated.  
  
'Kakarot,' a weak voice called out to the Saiyan. I t was Serenity  
  
'Serenity what's wrong you sound so weak!' Kakarot thought back.  
  
'There's army here, it's so much stronger than the others, and it's a massacre.' Then it hit Kakarot.  
  
'They only sent this army as a distraction, to get us out of the way so they could take advantage and take the palace! Don't worry Serenity I'm on my way!'  
  
"Kakarot is there something wrong?" Darien asked.  
  
"We have to get to the palace and fast!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This army was only a decoy to get us out of the way, so the Negaverse could get to the palace with hardly any trouble!"  
  
"That's why they attacked so far from the palace!"  
  
"Could be, come on we have to hurry!"  
  
"Men let's move it!!" Darien ordered.  
  
'Serenity are you okay?'  
  
"No, I feel so weak.'  
  
'Just try and hang on until I get there everything going to be alright!'  
  
'I know it will.' When the troops got back, there were bodies all around the outside of the palace. It was mostly their men. Blood was mixing into one long stream. Some of them had looks of terror in their eyes. Others had tears. Broken blades, and spears were all around. Arrows were impaired in most of them.  
  
"It was a massacre!" Darien said softly.  
  
"Come on, we may still have to fight off the enemy!" Kakarot ordered, and the army entered the palace. There was still battle going on near the great hall, and the stairs. Kakarot needed to get to Serenity before something terrible happened.  
  
"Darien, lead the men this time, there's something I need to do." Darien nodded, he knew exactly what Kakarot needed to do.  
  
"Have you seen Grome anywhere?" Darien asked. Kakarot shook his head. "Good luck my friend," Kakarot said, and ran up the stairs.  
  
'Yeah, go get her Kakarot,' Darien smiled, and started to lead the men. Kakarot made it to the third floor, and saw Sailor Mercury on the ground, with blood coming from her mouth and face. Kakarot ran up to her. He knew some of the scouts from Serenity, but not all of them he only knew three.  
  
"Mercury," he called and shook her awake.  
  
"What happened?" she asked weakly. Kakarot knew from her wounds she was going to die.  
  
"The palace is under attack, I have to find Serenity," Kakarot answered.  
  
"I'm happy for her, she will be with someone who truly loves her," Mercury said.  
  
"What's the fastest route to her room?" Kakarot asked quickly.  
  
"The main hall has a quick route to her room, good luck," and with those words Mercury passed on. Kakarot slowly put her body on the ground and ran towards the main hall. When he opened the doors, he saw sixty men in the hall, all-staring at him. They pulled out their swords, and got in different stances. Kakarot got in his own stance.  
  
"Attack!" shouted the captain. Kakarot dodged a sword, and kicked the soldier into the wall. He grabbed one man's forearm, and jabbed him in his stomach. As the man gasped for air, Kakarot kicked him in his face. He grabbed his sword, and blocked a stab. He ducked as a swing came towards him. Kakarot elbowed him in his stomach, and threw him into the crowd. Three came towards him. Kakarot double punched one in his face, side kicked the other one, and threw the last, and kicked him before he hit the ground. Kakarot turned around and grabbed a man's arm, hoisted him on his shoulders, and slammed him on the ground. Kakarot used him and a push off. He jumped, and kicked two men as he came down. Kakarot rolled on the ground, and picked up two swords. He blocked a slash, and slashed the man in his stomach. One man slashed him in his chest. Then he went for his head, but Kakarot quickly blocked, and stabbed him in his stomach. Four men came after him. The Saiyan warrior smirked, and blocked a swing. With a powerful sidekick, he knocked the man into the group. Kakarot gabbed another sword. He quickly parried as a stab came towards him. He tripped the soldier. As he fell, Kakarot front kicked him in his chest, sending him flying into the group. He quickly ducked, and elbowed a soldier on the side of his head. Kakarot grabbed his leg as he fell, and threw him into a wall. Only twenty remained standing. They all charged towards the Saiyan. He blocked two blows heading for his head, and jabbed both of them in their stomachs. He dodged to the side as a sword came towards him. He grabbed the soldier's neck, and slammed him hard on the ground. Three more charged. Kakarot side kicked one as he charged. He grabbed his sword, and did an up wards block, and front kicked the other soldier into the third one. Five more charged. Kakarot ran towards them, and rolled at the last second knocking them down. Kakarot turned around and accidentally caught a sword swing. He watch as the red damp liquid rolled down his right palm. Kakarot elbowed him and threw him into the remaining eleven. Only three got up. Kakarot dodged their sword swings until he reached a pole. They all thrusted forward. Thinking quickly, he jumped over them, and kicked two into the pole as he did. The last charged, but Kakarot was the last person he saw, and he dropped down lifelessly with a sword impaired in his stomach. Kakarot smirked and walked up the stairs.  
  
'Kakarot.'  
  
'Serenity, I'm almost to your room, just hang on.'  
  
'I'm trying, but my energy is slowly going away.'  
  
'Just try and hang on, I'll be there soon.' Kakarot said. He made it to the hall where Serenity's room was. He walked towards it when all of a sudden, and blade shot towards him. Kakarot quickly flipped out of the way.  
  
"Who's there!" Kakarot yelled. Then a soldier with red and white jumped in front of Serenity's door. Kakarot looked behind him and saw a woman with black clothing and plant like hair. Kakarot looked back at the red and white soldier, but he wasn't there. He looked back at the woman, but she wasn't there either. Kakarot looked around and started walking towards the princess's door. Then all of a sudden the soldier teleported in front of Kakarot and executed a strong scissors kick. Kakarot quickly blocked it, and got in a fighting stance. The soldier threw a roundhouse at the Saiyan. But Kakarot quickly ducked and side kicked him in his back. The soldier quickly jumped to his feet, roundhouse kicked Kakarot across his face. Kakarot stepped back a few steps, but then a it felt like needles hit his back. He turned around and saw the plant woman with whip like vines with thorns coming out of her fingers. Kakarot quickly dodged her two swings, and side kicked her in her stomach. Kakarot turned around just in time to block the soldier's hook, and countered with his own. He turned around and got slashed across his face, by the plant woman. Kakarot grabbed her vines, and pulled her towards his waiting fist. The red soldier jumped and extended out his leg. Kakarot turned around and grabbed the soldier's leg, and slammed him on the ground. All of a sudden vines wrapped around the Saiyan warrior. He was pulled fiercely on the ground. The red soldier charged towards the fallen warrior. Kakarot side kicked him in his stomach. The vine grip tightened on his arms. The red soldier got up and charged again. Kakarot jumped to his feet, and roundhouse kicked the soldier across his cheek. Kakarot shot his arms forward sending the plant woman towards him, with a fast and powerful roundhouse she ended up hitting the wall. The soldier got up and front kicked Kakarot's stomach, and roundhouse kicked him across his face. Kakarot jumped to his feet and blocked his front kick, dodged his sidekick, and double punched his face. When the soldier recovered, Kakarot did it again, then added in four hooks. The soldier tried to counter with a front kick, but Kakarot dodged, and high kicked his face. The plant woman charged and shot her vines towards the Saiyan. Kakarot quickly flipped out of the way, and the vines wrapped around the soldier. Kakarot, seeing his chance shot a strong ki blast at he woman, with a loud scream she was vaporized. The red soldier grabbed a sword, and charged at Kakarot. The general roundhouse kicked the sword out of his hands and double punched his face again. The red soldier turned around and pulled out two daggers. He threw them towards Kakarot's heart and throat. Kakarot quickly bend backwards to dodge them and grabbed them. He grabbed them by their handles and threw them back. With a loud yell the red soldier fell back lifelessly with two daggers impaired in his heart. Kakarot walked towards Serenity's door.  
  
"Serenity!" he yelled. He found her on her bed. He could barely sense her energy. He shook her for her to wake up. The moon princess weakly opened her eyes.  
  
"Kakarot please don't tell me you betrayed the moon kingdom," she said weakly. Kakarot was taken back by her question, but answered anyway.  
  
"You know I would never do that."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"That would be me princess!" said a cold voice. It was...  
  
AN: Ohhhh Cliff Hanger! So who do you think is behind this whole thing? And sorry if the fight scenes sucked a little, and sorry that I took so long updating. But anyway who do you think it is? Say who you think in your reviews. Well See Ya. R&R! 


	5. Tragady part 2

Endless Memories  
  
Chapter 5 Tragedy part 2  
  
Kakarot and Serenity looked at the person in the doorway. It was too dark to tell who it was, but the person walked into the light. It was Darien!  
  
"Darien! How could you do this!" Kakarot yelled at his "friend". But Darien didn't answer he just walked towards the enraged Saiyan and fell. "Darien?" Kakarot walked up to him and saw a dagger impaired in his back.  
  
"You would have been so proud of your friend Kakarot, he put up a good fight against the mighty queen Beryl's soldiers, but no one survives when Beryl wants to kill someone," the betrayer said. Kakarot looked at Darien, he had a shocked look on his face, and his eyes were still opened. The only thing Kakarot could do was to close his friend's eyes.  
  
"Rest in peace my friend," he whispered.  
  
"Yes give your friend a proper burial even though, the princess might give you one once I'm done with you," the betrayer said with chuckle and pulled out his sword. Kakarot started breathing faster because of his rage. His eyes turned from the bright kind ones Serenity learned to love to cold dark eyes. It was like the true Saiyan inside of him was awoken.  
  
"I swear on Darien's grave I will kill you," Kakarot said in a cold vicious voice. He grabbed his dead friend's sword and pointed it to the dark figure.  
  
"That last statement I seriously doubt," the figure said. With that said Kakarot charged and thrusted forward. The dark figure parried and slashed the general across his chest. Kakarot growled and blocked a thrust towards his sternum. With a strong left hook, he knocked the figure into the wall. The enraged charged to finish the job, but the figure blocked the attack and stabbed his left side.  
  
"You always did leave yourself open on the left side," he said. Kakarot gripped his left side and felt the cold damp liquid on his palm.  
  
"How do you know that!"  
  
"I know everything about you, you monkey." Kakarot charged in rage. The figure blocked his thrust and slashed his arm. Kakarot continued with a strong strike towards the figure's chest. The dark soldier blocked upwards and slashed Kakarot across his right cheek. The Saiyan growled, and swung towards the soldier's neck, but he blocked and slashed his right cheek again creating a cross shaped cut on him. Then the betrayer blasted Kakarot into the south wall of the room. The blast was powerful enough to weaken Kakarot a great deal. The figure chuckled at the weaken warrior.  
  
"Like I said, I know everything about you. Your strengths your weakens, I even know about the love you have for the moon princess," the figure said. Kakarot dropped his sword in defeat.  
  
"For the last time who are you!!" Kakarot yelled. The figure walked into the little light in the room. It was Grome!  
  
"Grome!" Kakarot said with a growl.  
  
"Yes you monkey it was me. I planned everything, the attack, that army you and that idiot Darien fought. I even put all those soldiers in your way just to weaken you," Grome.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Complicated?" Kakarot repeated.  
  
"Let's just say it's revenge for the glory you took from me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before, you came along I was a great soldier. I was promoted to Lieutenant. My unit and I were a great force. We insured the moon's kingdom's safety for five years. I even had my eye on the moon princess. When war was passed I would have told her my feelings, but then you and Darien came along, and took everything! My unit, my glory, the respect of the queen! You even took Serenity's love for me!" Grome yelled in rage.  
  
"So you're betraying your own people, your queen just because of some lost glory!" Kakarot said.  
  
"It's more than that," Grome said. "After your victory over Wei's forces, I saw how everything I worked for was gone! I fell into denial as I saw you and the princess together. That's when I thought of it. A plan formed in my head. I went to Beryl. She gave power and strength greater than any soldier in the kingdom. I even planned that little distraction unit away from the castle. Then the true attack force attacked with me leading a unit as a general!"  
  
"So that's why I didn't see you at the battle," Kakarot whispered.  
  
"Very good monkey boy. But I still wasn't satisfied. I wanted more power. So, I attacked the queen and took away her power. Even as we speak her blasted life is fading along with this kingdom!"  
  
"You're doing all this just for power and fame!"  
  
"Exactly. And Darien that dog. He saw what I did to the queen, and he attacked me. Luckily for me I had an extra dagger, while he fought my men, I stabbed him in his back."  
  
"You call yourself a warrior, your nothing but a damned bastard!" Kakarot yelled.  
  
"Think what you want of me monkey. And if you want, know what happened to your mate here. I took her energy too. And with the royal family gone, I will rule!" Grome laughed.  
  
"Your still forgetting Beryl, don't tell me you plan on betraying her too."  
  
"Already thought of."  
  
"And there's still getting rid of me!" Kakarot shouted and rushed towards Grome. The dark warrior smirked and put his hands out in front of him.  
  
"Portal of Darkness!" he yelled and a hole appeared in front of him, sucking in Kakarot. The Saiyan fell into a void of darkness. Nothing was around him, there was just silence, and the only sound there was, was of the portal that was still opened. Kakarot looked and saw Grome with Serenity, and a dagger to her throat.  
  
"Remember when I said the Beryl factor was already thought of with this is it! I will kill the princess and the queen will be so grieved that she will, with the last of her strength make all of us become reborn into a new world. There I will take over with no one to stop me!" Grome laughed.  
  
"Don't do it!" Kakarot yelled, and ran towards the fading portal. Then he heard Serenity's last thought to him.  
  
'Kakarot I will always love you, and we will meet again in the after-life.' And with that, the portal faded away. Kakarot stopped in his tracks.  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed and fell to knees and wept.  
  
AN: Short I know, but it will get better. Kakarot is stuck in an endless void. His love and best friend are all dead. What is left for our Saiyan hero? And how will he escape and stop Grome and take his revenge? You will have read the next chapter of Endless Memories. See ya! 


	6. Within the Void

Endless Memories  
  
Chapter 6 Within the Void  
  
Kakarot lay down on the cold dark floor of this endless void of despair. Tears rolling down his eyes. He replayed everything he had done in that last instant. Then it all traced back to the fake unit he fought.  
  
"How could I of been so stupid!" he yelled at no one. "If I had just let some men stay at the castle and call us if anything happened Serenity, and Darien would of still been alive, and I would of caught Grome, and none of this would of happened!" The tears continued as the laughter of Grome replayed in his head, and he remembered Serenity's last thought, and the shocked face of his best friend. Even when he saw their faces, Grome's laughter continued to torment him. The tears started to flow faster until something snapped inside the heart broken Saiyan. He yelled with all his might gathering all his power inside of him. The white aura around him started to turn gold. There was new power coming out from inside him. He didn't know what it was, but it felt good. All the rage, all the sorrow, all his hate came together to form great power. The glow started to get bigger, as his power grew. Along with that, some external changes were happening as well. His hair that went in every direction suddenly came together and straightened, and turned golden. His black warm eyes turned into bluish green cold eyes. The aura around him got bigger. Then someone else inside of the void saw it.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he wondered and flew towards it. Kakarot continued yelling. When it finally stopped Kakarot fell to his knees and let his tears fall not ashamed like most Saiyans, but deep down, he was still ashamed that he was crying.  
  
'What's the point?' he asked himself. 'I've lost everything, why should I feel ashamed that I cry. I have nothing now.' The saddened Saiyan got up, and started walking aimlessly around this void. The man who saw the golden glow kept walking in the same direction, hoping he would find whoever, or whatever made it. When he made it to where he last saw it, he saw a boy around 14 or 15 with black hair that went in every direction, and a brown furry tail around his waist.  
  
"It can't be," the man whispered. Kakarot stopped in his tracks as he felt a strong power around.  
  
"Who's there?" he yelled. No answer. "Who's there," he yelled a little louder. The power started to come closer and closer. Kakarot got ready for a fight. The only thing that could be heard was the clomp of the footsteps. Kakarot listened hard for where they were coming from.  
  
'Behind!' he thought and whirled around charging up a strong ki blast. He stopped as soon as he saw who it was. He had hair like his, but he had a red bandana, and scar on his left cheek. His armor was broken, and dry blood was on his forehead. His pants were ripped around the knee area, and he had the same black eyes as he did.  
  
"Father?" he asked.  
  
"Son!" the man exclaimed, and the two Saiyans gave each other a strong hug. "It's great to see you alive!"  
  
"Yeah same here!" Kakarot said. "What happened Freiza said that you had died on a mission."  
  
"Freiza that bastard, he'll say anything to protect himself," Bardock said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"That was just a cover for he really did to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"Sit down son, because the tale I have to tell is a long one," Bardock advised. Kakarot did as he was told. But Bardock had trouble starting the story. Was it bad memories, or had he been in here for so long he had forgotten about it? But Bardock soon started.  
  
"Freiza has always been over the king. Every time he came along the king always gave him the throne. I'm surprised the bastard didn't try to take the throne himself. And I'm even more surprised that he wasn't king in the first place the way he acted. Freiza always was over king in my eyes. But the king said that he was only respecting Freiza as a guest. But Freiza really was over king, always giving him orders, and missions for the soldiers," Bardock explained to his son.  
  
"I always had a feeling that Freiza felt that he was over the king," Kakarot said.  
  
"Yes and I think Freiza felt to. Sometimes he gave the king orders to send out soldiers on suicide missions."  
  
"Why didn't anybody stand up to him?" Kakarot asked getting mad.  
  
"Because the soldiers all feared Freiza. Even the king feared Freiza, that's why he always carried out that bastard's orders. Then one day, Freiza ordered the king, to order my team and I to go to planet Tasick and getting it ready to be sold. That's when in the mists of battle I had a vision. I saw a team of one of Freiza's men destroying our home. As soon as the battle was over, my team and I rushed back home only to find that it was completely destroyed. I rushed in the wreckage of my home only to find that you had survived, your mother died with the other women, I felt so stupid, and enraged."  
  
"I know the feeling," Kakarot said sadly. Bardock looked hard in his son's eyes and saw pain, sadness, and anger. He didn't want to ask any more questions so he continued the tale.  
  
"I wanted revenge, I wanted justice, and so did all the families in the town. I wanted to know why was Freiza destroying towns. That's when it hit me. Freiza was afraid."  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
  
"Us. He had heard the legend of the Super Saiyan. So, he started destroying homes. The less Saiyans he had to deal with, the less chance that one would become a Super Saiyan. So, my small army stormed Freiza's ship. Many died. And many more at the hands of two of Freiza's enforcers, Zarbon, and Dodorria. I blasted them out of my way and finally face Freiza one on one."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My anger and sorrow, give me incredible power. I thought I had finally became a Super Saiyan. But I was wrong. Still I had enough power to force Freiza to transform. I was no match for him in that form. With the last of my strength, I fired my strongest blast, and Freiza did the same. The two blasts caused some kind of rip in dimensions, unfortunately I was too close to the portal, and next thing I knew I was here."  
  
"I always thought you were dead." "No just stuck in this hellhole."  
  
"Have you become a Super Saiyan since you've gotten here?"  
  
"No, I am close though, I can feel it." Bardock then looked at his son's neck, and saw a bite mark on it. "I see you have mated with someone," he said with a sly grin. Kakarot smiled weakly. "Well who is she?"  
  
"The moon princess."  
  
"What!!!!!!!! But how did you ever get in that area?" Bardock yelled.  
  
"I got a offer by the queen to help them with their war. I was a general, along with my best friend Darien, and one thing led to another, and we mated."  
  
"What happened, I see a strong pain and sadness in you."  
  
"A soldier of mine, betrayed the kingdom, and killed Darien, sent me here, and killed Serenity," Kakarot said as tear rolled down his eyes. "And every time I feel this bite mark on my neck, I think about the last thought I heard from her. She said she'll always love me, and that we'll meet again in the after-life," Kakarot said with more tears. "Then as soon I felt her life force disappear, I felt a whole part of me was taken with her. It was like I was completely cut in half. This emptiness inside of me is pure pain. I can't stand it, I feel like I could die right now." "My son, that how it always feel when your mate dies. It's always hard to get over the pain. But you must try or else the pain inside of you will effect your fighting and the way you think. Then it will feel like you have died."  
  
"No I can't not while I'm stuck here."  
  
"What you truly want?" Kakarot stepped back and dried his eyes.  
  
"Revenge," he said coldly. For second Bardock could of swore that Kakarot's eyes went from black, to bluish green.  
  
"Revenge?" Kakarot nodded.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You were in the army back home right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Teach me, every technique you know," Kakarot said.  
  
"You are forcing me to walk a path, I haven't walked in oh.. 5, 6 years," Bardock said.  
  
"Please father you must teach me," Kakarot begged.  
  
"Alright I will teach you my son." "Thank you."  
  
"But first let us spar so I can see what you already know." Kakarot nodded and got in a strong stance. Bardock did the same. They stared in each other's eyes trying to predict what the other would do. After a minute of this Kakarot charged thrusting out his fist into a strong left hook.  
  
'I thought so,' Bardock smirked, and ducked away from the punch. Kakarot continued on the attack with strong and fast punches, Bardock blocked a strong jab, and roundhouse kicked Kakarot ribs. The young Saiyan flipped over to stay on his feet. Bardock went on the attack with fast punches. Kakarot blocked most of them, but a fast left hook connected with left cheek. Kakarot countered by grabbing his arm and throwing him over his shoulder. Bardock jumped to his and kicked Kakarot across his face. The young Saiyan kicked his father in his chest, and jabbed his face. Kakarot charged and fired a strong ki blast. Bardock dodged, and fired his own. Kakarot pushed it away fired another. Bardock jumped over it and charged. His son fired five ki blasts at him. Bardock dodged all of them and with a strong roundhouse kick, Kakarot was on the ground. Kakarot jumped to his feet, and fired a strong ki ball. Bardock punched it away and charged. The two movements were so fast they looked like blurs. When they slowed down, they were in hand in hand trying to push each other back. Bardock let go and blasted Kakarot in his chest, sending him flying. Bardock then flew up in the air forming some kind of shield around him. Kakarot was confused, but he powered up and charged. Bardock smirked as the shield turned into balls of energy. Soon they started shooting at the charging Saiyan. The blasts soon covered up his son. When the smoke cleared, Kakarot was on the ground bloodied up a little bit, and his clothes were ripped.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"A technique I taught myself in my spare time, I will teach it to you and other things. But your biggest problem is you always keep you left side open," Bardock said.  
  
"How long did it take you to teach yourself that attack?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"A year, and you maybe I don't know two years." Kakarot started laughing. "Oh, and do you have some pressing appointment you need to get to?"  
  
"When do we start?" Kakarot asked eagerly.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
AN: Can Kakarot master Bardock's techniques? Is he really a Super Saiyan, or was that just a one-time wonder? Will he escape, and take his revenge on Grome. The answers to these questions in the next chapter of Endless Memories. SEE YA! 


	7. The Lengadary Super Saiyan

Endless Memories  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kakarot tried to sleep that night, or as close to night in that void, but he kept on seeing the faces of Serenity, Grome, and Darien. He kept on hearing Serenity's last thought to him. The last time he and Darien fought side by side. The bite mark on his neck started to burn like it was reacting to his dreams; it was like he was being haunted by his guilt. Sweat came down his face like a river.  
  
"Kakarot, wake up!" Bardock said shook his son. Kakarot's eyes slowly opened and saw his father.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, trying to hide shakiness in voice.  
  
"You were dreaming weren't you?" Kakarot didn't respond. "You have to try and get over this, there's nothing you could of done to prevent what happened."  
  
"Yes there was!" Kakarot snapped. "I could of sent some men to defend the kingdom. I could of listened to my instincts and stayed to defend the castle! I could of taken Serenity with me, kept her under strong watch during the battle. Sounds crazy I know, but at least it's something!" Tears started to come down his face, but he tried to hide them.  
  
"I was in a state like are now. I was angry with myself, torn up inside. I saw your mother in my dreams constantly, but you must pull out of this if you are to complete your training," Bardock said, but he saw his son's tears. "I'll tell you what, we don't have to start today, and we'll wait until your better."  
  
"No, I won't wait I will learn this if I'm over this or not it doesn't matter. I will learn," Kakarot said. Bardock nodded.  
  
"Alright." The training started with simple exercises like Kakarot always did. Then, when they were fully warmed up they went on to sparring. Bardock learned from five matches, Kakarot had a problem keeping his left side guarded. In one match, Kakarot charged and threw a strong jab at Bardock's face, but the veteran warrior dodged to the left and blasted Kakarot. The younger Saiyan shot to his feet and charged. Bardock smirked and made a fist. Confused about this Kakarot continued his charge.  
  
"Foolish," he smirked. As soon as Bardock threw his punch, a strong blast shot out blasting Kakarot into the ground knocking him out for a minute. When Kakarot came too, Bardock helped him up.  
  
"What kind of technique was that?" he asked holding his head.  
  
"A punch blast. You gather energy into your fist and punch to fire it, it should be easy for you to master," Bardock explained. Later that day, Kakarot was meditating, but all of a sudden, the bite mark started to burn again. He saw Serenity again. He opened his eyes and saw her, not to far away.  
  
"Serenity?" he said softy. "Is it you?" She turned around, smiled and waved at him. Kakarot smiled, and started to run towards her.  
  
"Kakarot," she said softly.  
  
"It is you!" he said, and ran faster, the pain in his heart started to vanish, as he got closer. "Your alive!" When got close, all of a sudden she disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye," she said, and just vanished.  
  
"No don't go!!!" Kakarot yelled.  
  
"She's mine now!" Grome's voice said in his head.  
  
"No come back!!!!!!" He yelled louder. Grome's laughter went off in his head again. He started to hold his head, and closed his eyes. Darien's face appeared, His shocked expression made the Saiyan suffer even more.  
  
'Kakarot, I will always love you,' he heard Serenity say.  
  
"You will be stuck forever!!!!" Grome laughed. Bardock heard his son's yells and ran over to help him.  
  
"Kakarot it is just a vision, a picture of your guilt, you must fight it, it's not real!" he said to his son, who was yelling, and still holding his head.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to stop me!" he heard Grome say again. Grome's laughter echoed through his head again. He saw Serenity with Grome behind her, with a dagger at her neck.  
  
"Kakarot help me," she said weakly. Then it disappeared, but he still heard her final scream.  
  
"No!!! Serenity!!!!!!!!!!" Kakarot yelled, and some tears rolled down his face.  
  
"This is all your fault," he heard Darien say. "If you just stayed, you protected her, and the kingdom, but because of you, they're both dead."  
  
"No wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Kakarot snap out of it!" Bardock yelled.  
  
"You can't stop me!" Grome laughed again. Kakarot fell to knees.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" He bellowed, and just exploded with power.  
  
"What is this?" Bardock said, and just watched, as his white aura quickly turned into a golden aura. Kakarot's hair flashed golden, and his eyes flashed bluish green.  
  
"Grome," he said growled. "I won't let you get away with this." His hair flashed again. His golden aura started to get bigger.  
  
'Has my son become a Super Saiyan?' Bardock thought, and continued to watch this with a shocked look. Electricity shot around him. Kakarot's muscles started to get bigger. Then with one final yell, Kakarot's hair shot upwards, and turned golden, his eyes turned from black to bluish green, and his aura finally went down.  
  
"Grome," he said again. "I will get my revenge," he said coldly.  
  
"S-S-S-Son, you've done it! You are a Super Saiyan!" Bardock gasped.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Kakarot said, his voice started to come back to normal.  
  
"How did you do it?" Bardock asked. "How did you mange to tap into you power like that?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Kakarot said, his voice was now normal. "It just happened."  
  
"We must not let this go untouched, let's spar," Bardock said, and got into a stance.  
  
"All right, but I am not sure how long I can hold this form, it feels like my power is going down," Kakarot said, and got into a stance.  
  
"Ready when you are!" Bardock said. Kakarot charged, and threw a strong punch. Bardock quickly dodged to the left, and went for a jab towards Kakarot's cheek, but the young Saiyan quickly teleported behind him, and side kicked his back. Bardock countered with a strong jab in Kakarot's stomach. Kakarot elbowed his father in his sternum, and jabbed him across his face. Bardock grabbed Kakarot's arm, and threw him over his shoulder. As he fell, Kakarot elbowed the warrior in his stomach. He jumped to his feet, and they faced each other, not moving. Trying to feel what the other was going to do next. Then they charged. A frenzy of punches and kicks started. They flew around the limitless void. Kakarot had the advantage. He was a lot faster than his father, and stronger, but Bardock had a lot more experience than he did. Bardock fired a strong ki blast, Kakarot quickly teleported above him, and knocked him to the ground with a strong punch. Bardock quickly recovered and looked as Kakarot floated to the floor.  
  
"Not bad son," Bardock smirked.  
  
"Not too bad yourself," Kakarot smirked back. The two paused there for a minute regaining their energy. Bardock charged, and got ready for a strong punch. Kakarot was about to block when his bite mark started to burn again. He saw the images he saw earlier in the day. He was stunned for a minute, but quickly shook it off, but as soon as he did, Bardock punched him across his face. The young Saiyan countered with a jab to his father's stomach. As the experienced warrior gasped for air, Kakarot elbowed his head, sending him on the ground. Bardock quickly recovered and tripped his son right next to him. Bardock jumped to his feet, and aimed a punch right at Kakarot's fallen back. The young Super Saiyan quickly rolled to the right, and side kicked him in his chest. When he was hunched over, Kakarot jumped to his feet and roundhouse kicked him across his face. As Bardock slid on the dark floor, Kakarot leapt into the air, and aimed a powerful kick towards his father. Bardock quickly rolled over, and side kicked Kakarot's stomach. While the Saiyan stumbled back, Bardock jumped up, and jabbed his face, the older Saiyan continued his assault with rapid hooks across his son's face. Kakarot had gotten four hooks across his face when he finally put up his guard. He raised his right arm to block Bardock's punch, and jabbed his face. While he was stunned, Kakarot threw rapid jabs in his father's stomach. With one final jab in the face, Bardock was weakened. The blows to his stomach were enough to take away valuable energy, but the last punch took a lot out of him. He looked up and saw Kakarot gathering energy for a strong blast.  
  
"This match is over dad!" he said with a smirk. He was about fire when his bite mark started to burn again. He saw them again. He cut off the energy just started pant. He's eyes were now full of shock, and if you looked hard, fear. Bardock, seeing his chance, jabbed Kakarot in his face knocking him back a little. Kakarot finally snapped out of it, but it was too late. Bardock had fired a large ki blast at his son sending him back. Kakarot slid through the dark ground making marks. Bardock flew over to see if he was all right. Just as he figured knocked out. His hair returned to their normal color.  
  
'He's started to feel the after effects,' he thought, and then sighed. 'That's why he was unable to finish me. He might take longer to heal than I thought.' He picked up his son and carried him off. 'But still he's a Super Saiyan now. How did he do it! I must train, I will become a Super Saiyan, I must, so that if I ever get out of here, I will finally put an end to Freiza!' Bardock set his son down, and started to train.  
  
AN: It looks like Bardock will be training a lot harder now. But will Kakarot finally get over his pain? Can he escape? And if he does, will he finally get his revenge? And will he be reunited with the one he loved once more? The answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Endless Memories SEE YA!!!!!!! 


	8. Dreams

Endless Memories  
  
Chapter 8  
  
AN: New reviewing policy. From now on, don't just say, "I like it update soon." No offence, but that gets annoying after a while. I want to say what you don't like, what you would like to see, and where you think I can do better that's what's reviewing is all about okay? Now let's get on with the story!  
  
When Kakarot woke up, he saw his father training. But it was unlike his training before. He was pushing himself far. Kakarot saw pools of sweat around him as he fired another ki blast. He was wondering who his father was fighting, so he looked in front of him and saw a duplications of him. There were three standing around him, all three as tried as he was. With the last of his energy, Bardock charged at his triples. Then a large blast filled the whole area in white light. Kakarot shielded his eyes. When the lights passed the three Bardocks were on the ground, while the original was on his knee.  
  
"Still not enough, damn," he said weakly. He turned around and saw Kakarot watching him.  
  
"Some work out huh?" he asked. Bardock smirked.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better."  
  
"Nah, I'm saving my strength."  
  
"Son let me ask you something," Bardock said as he stood up. "How did you it?"  
  
"What, become a Super Saiyan?" His father nodded. "Well gosh, I'm not really sure. I was just thinking about how I lost everything I ever cared for, but rest, it just happened automatically."  
  
"I see."  
  
"My guess is we all have the power to become one, and it's deep down inside of us, and it comes out slowly, and it needs an extra push for it finally come out, that's what I think anyway."  
  
"I believe your son," Bardock said with a smirk.  
  
"Wanna spar again?"  
  
"No, I'd rather rest, but as soon as I wake up you and me."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When you will you teach your techniques?"  
  
"As soon as your finally over it," Bardock said simply. Kakarot knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's different for everyone. For me, my thirst for revenge was stronger than my sorrow, maybe it will be the same for you, just maybe," and with that, Bardock walked off, and rested. Kakarot sat and started to meditate. Bardock on the other hand was dreaming old dreams.  
  
********Flashback/Dream********  
  
"It's a boy!" Bardock's mate Selena said happily.  
  
"He looks like a strong one!" Bardock said.  
  
"What should we name him? You're the father why don't you think of a name?"  
  
"How about, Kakarot?"  
  
"That's prefect!"  
  
"Selena!" Bardock mumbled. Kakarot was having a similar dream.  
  
***********Kakarot's dream***********  
  
"Is there something wrong Kakarot?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, I mean yes," Kakarot said. 'Well it's now or never,' he thought.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Serenity," Kakarot sighed, and continued. "Ever since I first met you, I couldn't get out of my head. And when I was around you I felt like I my temperature was boiling, and though I may looked fine on the outside, inside I was panicking."  
  
"What are you trying to say, I make you sick?" Serenity asked getting offended.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that."  
  
"Then what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that," Kakarot said nervously. There was long pause after that.  
  
"Kakarot what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to say that," Kakarot sighed, and said, "I love you."  
  
"You what?" Serenity asked. She never thought that she hear a Saiyan say those three words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Serenity," Kakarot mumbled.  
  
************Bardock's dream*********  
  
"General Bardock sir!" a soldier said running in on the couple.  
  
"What did I say! I said not to disturb me!" Bardock yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have orders directly from Freiza sir."  
  
"Freiza? Well I'm finally getting some respect around here," Bardock said with a smirk.  
  
"Your going to fight again aren't you," Selena said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll back tonight," with that Bardock walked off, not knowing that, that was the last time he would see his mate.  
  
"Sir, your orders are to go to Tasick and get it ready for selling."  
  
"Tasick, those weaklings, this will be easy," Bardock said with a smirk, and walked towards his ship with his team. When they arrived, the Tasicks were already for battle. They fought hard, but they were no match for Bardock and his team. That's when Bardock had it, his vision. He saw his whole town being destroyed and Freiza's laughter echoing through the destruction.  
  
'What is this?' he thought. 'Is Freiza behind this destruction?' Then he saw the dead body of Selena, and Kakarot crying. 'Selena! Kakarot!' Then it all went black.  
  
Bardock started to twitch. Kakarot was seeing something like that. ***********************Kakarot's Dream******  
  
Kakarot was walking to his room after some training when Darien came.  
  
"What's going on?" Kakarot asked his friend  
  
"The queen wants to meet with our unit."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"She says we'll be in the front line in a battle, and wants to go over possible plans and defenses." As soon as Darien said battle, Kakarot looked a five-year-old kid that was going to a candy store.  
  
All right a battle!" he exclaimed. "Haven't had those in a long time!" Darien expected this from his friend. Being a Saiyan, he really loved fighting.  
  
"Darien," Kakarot mumbled.  
  
********Bardock's dream*************  
  
Bardock's vision finally came back, and saw that he and his team won, but Bardock wasn't as happy as the others.  
  
'Why was I seeing that? What was that?' he thought.  
  
'Bardock!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he heard Selena yell in his head.  
  
'Selena! What's going on!'  
  
'It's Freiza, and his men they're here! Help me!!!!!!!!' After that, she was gone.  
  
"SELENA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bardock bellowed.  
  
"Bardock what's the matter?" his friend Teous asked.  
  
"We have to get back now!" Bardock said.  
  
"Why are we leaving so soon?"  
  
"Don't ask questions!" Bardock yelled, and ran to his ship. As soon they got back, Bardock flew home, only to find it destroyed. His face was pure horror. The wreckage of houses was everywhere. Holes were everywhere. Bodies were scattered across the whole town.  
  
"What the hell happened?" asked one of his men. Bardock didn't answer. He gasped and saw his house destroyed.  
  
"Selena!!!! Kakarot!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. He dug through the wreckage, and found his mate, dead. Tears ran down Bardock's face. His nails dug through his skin as he tightened his fist.  
  
"Bardock your son he's still alive!" Teous yelled. Bardock ran over, and found his son in the arms of Teous.  
  
"Kakarot," he said softly.  
  
"Hey you okay?"  
  
"Freiza he did this!" he growled.  
  
"What why?"  
  
"I don't know, but I will find out. Freiza, you bastard, I'll make sure you wish you were never born!!!!! Come on men, were going to Freiza's spaceship!"  
  
"What are we going to do with your son? You can't him with you."  
  
"Give him to King Vegeta, tell him to take care of him until I come back, and if I don't tell him to raise him like a son," with that Bardock shot up into the air, not waiting for his men.  
  
"Bardock slow down!" his men said. But Bardock didn't slow down. He just went faster. He felt his power raising as he got closer to Freiza's ship.  
  
"FREIZA!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed.  
  
Bardock's eyes shot open. He looked around and saw Kakarot meditating most likely sleeping.  
  
'Why did I see that?' he thought. 'I thought I got over it a long time ago.'  
  
"But you didn't," said a voice. Bardock turned around and saw a woman with green hair, and a staff. (I can't remember what she looks like.)  
  
"Who's there? Who are you?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto," the woman said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I am here to help you Bardock."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know everything about you, I am also the reason you have those visions."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"To show you the similar pain and suffering that will happen in the real world if you and Kakarot do not escape."  
  
"How can we escape?"  
  
"I will tell you."  
  
AN: Is this a possible escape plan for Bardock and Kakarot? And if they do escape, how can they stop what's about to happen, will Kakarot finally get this revenge he hopes for? And what about Bardock and his revenge on Freiza? Find out in the next chapter of Endless Memories 


	9. Escape

Endless Memories  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kakarot awoke, and looked around. He had dreamed about the old days and how he and Serenity fell in love. He saw his father already up, and training. He was fighting four copies of himself. Kakarot looked at his father, it looked like he wasn't into the battle, and his mind was somewhere else. Once his training was over Kakarot approached him.  
  
"Dad what's going on with you?" Kakarot asked Bardock only glanced at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You aren't focused anymore. It's like your mind is somewhere else."  
  
"I had a dream," Bardock said simply.  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"Yes about Selena, your mother."  
  
"Oh, didn't she die when Freiza destroyed your town?" Bardock only nodded.  
  
"I saw how I just left her, and you and went to fight the Tasicks, and didn't even look back," Bardock said sadly.  
  
"I guess it took you a long time to fully heal."  
  
"Yeah, I can still remember how we first met."  
  
*********Flashback**************  
  
Bardock had just returned from a battle. He was bloody and bruised, and could barely see straight. He slowly walked towards the hospital wing, but he wasn't sure how long he would last. His energy was slowly fading away with every step he took. With the last of his energy, he took five more steps and collapsed, and slowly he blacked out.  
  
"You think he's dead?" a voice asked.  
  
"Nah, I'd say he's still alive, what do you think, Selena?" asked another voice. Bardock stirred and opened his eyes. He saw three girls two of them had black hair, and long hair, but the third one caught his eye, she had brown short hair. Her eyes matched her hair; he was only about a head taller than she was.  
  
"Look he's alive, I told you so," the second one said.  
  
"He's a cute one, why don't you take him Selena, you're the only one in your family that doesn't has a mate yet," the first one said.  
  
"Yeah when are you going to put on that charm of yours?" the second one said. The one called Selena helped him up.  
  
"Ignore them, they're always like that," she said. "Judging by all the blood, and your broken armor you're a class B warrior," Selena said. "What's your name?" Bardock was still weak from the battle. He could barely stay on his feet. But he summoned enough strength to tell her his name.  
  
"Bardock," he said weakly, and collapsed into her arms.  
  
********End of flashback********  
  
"I guess I owe it to Freiza that I met her. He was the one who ordered me to that battle. But it's also because of him that she's gone!" Bardock growled. Kakarot could of sworn that a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
"I guess you really did love her didn't you?" Kakarot asked. Bardock nodded. But soon his sadness dissolved into anger, and the anger turned into hate.  
  
"Freiza! He took her away from me," Bardock growled. A blue flaming aura surround him. "She didn't deserve it."  
  
"Dad?" Then all of a sudden something snapped within Bardock, all of a sudden all his hate, and anger turned into an incredible power that he couldn't keep away for long.  
  
"SHE DIDN'T DERSEVRE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bardock bellowed. His blue aura flashed to gold. Then it fully turned gold. Bardock's muscles expanded, and his hair shot up, and turned golden, and his black eyes turned into bluish green. Kakarot stepped back, and gasped. His father had finally become a Super Saiyan!  
  
"I knew you had it in you dad! I knew it!"  
  
"Kakarot how about a match, I want to test out this new power of mine," Bardock said.  
  
Kakarot nodded. "Sure why not?" With that said, Kakarot went Super Saiyan in a flash. He had been training in how to transform without using up most of his power. The two got into a stance. They stood there for a while, then Kakarot started the match with a strong roundhouse towards Bardock's face. The older Saiyan quickly blocked with his forearm with ease, and jabbed Kakarot's stomach. The younger Saiyan stepped back. Bardock charged, and threw a downward punch. Kakarot quickly flew into the air to avoid. Bardock followed him. He threw a strong punch, but Kakarot quickly evaded, and elbowed his father's stomach, and jabbed his face. Bardock grabbed his arm, and threw him over his shoulder. As he fell, Bardock flew down towards him, and elbowed his stomach. Kakarot hit the ground hard. Bardock floated in front of him and waited for him to get up. As soon as he got on his feet, Bardock charged. Kakarot quickly teleported behind him and side kicked his back. The warrior turned around, and they both charged. They were in a frenzy of punches and kicks. The constant explosion of their blows rocked the void. The shockwave of their blocks shook the whole area as they went around the place. Kakarot blocked another hook, and jabbed his father's chest. Bardock flew back, and fired a strong ki blast. Kakarot slapped it away and fired his own. Bardock quickly avoided it. The two charged up for a strong blast. When it they connected, a huge explosion was heard all around. The void started to flash from black to white. It went back to dark as the explosion settled. But the two Saiyans weren't done yet, they smirked at each other as they floated to the ground.  
  
"Not bad for a first time Super Saiyan," Kakarot said.  
  
"Well not bad for a young Super Saiyan," Bardock said. As they reach the ground, they charged again. They locked their hands together in an attempt to test their strength. Kakarot started to push his father back, but Bardock quickly held his ground, and pushed Kakarot back. The two let go of one had and fired two ki blasts again. The explosion broke them apart. The two panted hard, and rested for a second. Bardock was the first to recover. He flew into the air and formed a shield around him.  
  
"Not this again," Kakarot smirked, and flew towards him.  
  
"I thought you had learned you lesson the first time I did this?"  
  
"You know me, I'm a slow learner!" Bardock smirked and the shield turned into balls of ki, and shot towards Kakarot. The younger Saiyan charged up a powerful ki blast and fired it. As soon as they connected, a third explosion rocked the area. When the smoke cleared they were both on the ground, out of their Super Saiyan forms, and out cold. Unknown to them, Sailor Pluto was watching them.  
  
'They are stronger than I thought, and they both have strong sadness and hate within them, I never expected this,' she thought.  
  
Three years later.  
  
Kakarot had just turned 18, and it had been three years since he had been in the void. He had gotten over his loss, but he forgot about Serenity, Darien, or Grome. They had all played an important role in his life. And he still wanted revenge. Bardock had taught Kakarot his techniques, and he still wanted revenge on Freiza. One day, a faithful sparring match will change them forever.  
  
"Dad I'm bored you wanna spar?"  
  
"Sure, I was about to ask you the same thing." The two got in their stances, and charged. They locked their hands together trying to push each other back, but they didn't move. They both let go, and jumped back. Kakarot charged a punch blast, and Bardock charged up his Shield Blast. When they connected, a large explosion echoed throughout the void. When the smoke cleared they both gasped. There was a circle there where the blasts hit. It had a picture of a beach in the normal world. They both froze. Then they realized it was starting to get smaller. Bardock snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Kakarot!" he yelled, snapping him out of the trance too. "This is our chance! Now let's take it before it goes away, we won't have another chance like this again!" With that, they both jumped in, escaping the void forever. They twisted and turned. Then after a while, they both shot in different directions of the portal. Kakarot shut his eyes as he shot towards the light he saw. He blacked out after that.  
  
"Dude, do you think he's dead?" asked a voice.  
  
"I guess, I mean the dude fell into the ocean from the sky he has to be dead," the other voice said. Kakarot stirred and opened his eyes. As soon as he did, he immediately closed them as fast as he could. The light, it was so bright, and warm. But he couldn't stand it. When he finally gathered enough will power, he opened his eyes again and saw two surfers watching him. He felt the damp sand on his fingertips, and the rush of the waves on his side. He heard the crash of the waves as they hit, and seagull's cries. He slowly got up, and brushed the sand off him. That's when it hit him.  
  
"I'm free," he whispered.  
  
"What did you say dude?" asked the first guy. Kakarot just stood there shocked and happy.  
  
"I'm free!!!!!!!" he yelled, and flew up in the air. The two surfers ran off in terror.  
  
"Who was he some kind of alien!"?  
  
"I'm free!!!!!!!" Kakarot yelled again.  
  
"I don't know, best not to deal with those weird types." Kakarot flew around the city. "I'm free!!!!" yelled again. He was finally free from that hell. He dropped down to the sidewalk yelling and screaming, ignoring the strange looks from those he passed. Then be bumped into a girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, a school uniform, and crumpled up test in her hand. Next to her was a cat with black fur, and crescent moon on her forehead. Kakarot recognized that mark immediately.  
  
"Serenity?" he whispered.  
  
"No you must be thinking of someone else, I'm Serena," the girl said, but Kakarot was too far lost in thought to hear what she was saying.  
  
'It can't be!' Kakarot thought.  
  
"Hello, are you listening?" Serena asked waving her hand in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry what did you say?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"I said, I'm Serena," she said.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Kakarot said.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"My name, it's uh..." Kakarot mumbled. 'I can't use my Saiyan name, judging by all these buildings times have changed, and these people would probably think it was a weird name,' he thought.  
  
"Did you forget?" Serena asked, and giggled.  
  
"It's uh. Goku," Kakarot finally said.  
  
"Goku, that's a nice name, are you new here?" Serena asked.  
  
"Uh. yeah I just flew in."  
  
"Come on I'll show you around, you're really gonna like it here," Serena said, and they walked off. Unknown to Goku the cat was giving him a strange stare.  
  
AN: There you go, Kakarot, or Goku is finally back in the present time. And he met up with Serenity again, well sort of. But, what happened to Bardock? How will Goku fit in this new time? Does Luna recognize him as a Saiyan? And now that's he back will he get his revenge. Will find out in the next chapter of Endless Memories, see ya! And if you like my writing check out my other fic, the Gallio Saga you'll really like it. 


	10. Freedom

Endless Memories  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Goku looked around this strange new city. There were so many people, and many buildings. Serena pointed out restaurants, malls, and other things Goku had no idea about. He was surprised about he was able to moved without bumping into someone every step. His mind was on other things though. Like how did this girl look exactly like Serenity? She had the same hair, same eyes, same smile, hell they even smelt the same to Goku, but this girl said she wasn't her, how could that be?  
  
"I'm hungry how about you Goku?" she asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I'm starving," Goku said. All of a sudden, a loud roar could be heard through the whole area. Everyone was shocked, and wondered where it came from.  
  
"Goku what is that?" Serena asked.  
  
"My stomach," Goku chuckled. Serena started laughing. But this hunger Goku was stronger than anyone he had ever felt. It felt like a thousand knifes were stabbing his stomach at the same time. Why? He didn't feel any hunger in the void.  
  
"Come on there's a café over by that corner, come on," she said, and pulled his wrist. Goku looked at her again checking to see if there was any difference between her and Serenity. Besides the clothes and the lack of a crescent moon mark on her forehead, they were exactly alike.  
  
'This makes no sense, how can she look just like her, but at the same time not be her? Is this place just another way of torturing me?' he thought. When they reached the café they sat near the window, and their waiter gave them their menus. Most of this stuff, Goku had never heard of. He saw that this place had no fish. He just growled since he had a craving for fish. The waiter came to them again.  
  
"Have you decided?" he asked.  
  
"I'll a cheese burger with some fries, and a medium Pepsi," Serena said.  
  
"What about you sir?"  
  
"Uh. You know I'll have the exact same thing," he said. Since he had no idea what the other, stuff was, he really didn't trust it, but if he had what Serena was having, at least he would know.  
  
"So tell me about yourself," Serena said.  
  
"Not much to tell," Goku said. Meanwhile outside, Luna was sitting on a bench watching them.  
  
'This Goku, he looks like.. Could it be! No they're extinct aren't they?' she thought.  
  
"Hey Luna," a voice said, she turned around and saw a male cat with white fur, and the same moon mark as her.  
  
"Hello Artemis," Luna said.  
  
"What's happing?" he asked.  
  
"That," Luna said and pointed to the café window showing Serena and Goku talking.  
  
"Hey who's that? New boyfriend?"  
  
"She just met him, he fell out of the sky!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"A couple of hours I saw a figure in the air, it landed and all of a sudden this boy named Goku ran into Serena, and he called her Serenity."  
  
"Is it possible he's from the Negaverse?"  
  
"It's a possibility," Luna said.  
  
"So what are your interests?" Serena asked.  
  
"Uh.. Fighting mostly," Goku replied.  
  
"Then you'd like my friend Lita, she likes fighting too," Serena said.  
  
"What about you what you like?"  
  
"Comic books and other things."  
  
"You think we should be on guard?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yes I think we should, no telling who the Negaverse has hired at this point."  
  
Serena looked at Goku up and down. By looks of him he had well built upper body, and strong, but his eyes were so innocent. Then when he looked out the window, she saw a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek.  
  
"Where did you get that scar?" she asked. Goku was about to ask what she was talking about when he felt it. The scar that forever marked him. The scar that reminded him of Grome and his betrayal. It was because of this scar he would never forget what happened.  
  
******Flashback*******  
  
Kakarot charged in rage. The figure blocked his thrust and slashed his arm. Kakarot continued with a strong strike towards the figure's chest. The dark soldier blocked upwards and slashed Kakarot across his right cheek. The Saiyan growled, and swung towards the soldier's neck, but he blocked and slashed his right cheek again creating a cross shaped cut on him. Then the betrayer blasted Kakarot into the south wall of the room. The blast was powerful enough to weaken Kakarot a great deal. The figure chuckled at the weaken warrior.  
  
********End of flashback********  
  
"It's from a long time ago," He said simply.  
  
"Oh, how long?"  
  
"Three years ago."  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"I was in a tournament and I left myself open there twice, and this is a result," Goku lied a little. Their orders came after a while. Goku looked at his food. It was really something he had never seen before, and he was a little hesitant about eating it.  
  
"Something wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing," Goku replied. He still wasn't sure about eating it, but he was hungry, and plus if Serena could it so he. He took one bite, and nearly spat the thing out. Serena laughed.  
  
"Silly you have to take out the pickles." Goku opened up the burger and saw these weird round things. He put them on his plate to the side, and tried one more time. This time it was actually good, better than good it was great.  
  
"See it makes a difference."  
  
"Yeah I agree," Goku smiled. Artemis and Luna were still watching the two.  
  
"I don't the danger in him Luna, he looks like a nice guy," Artemis said.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Artemis," Luna said. "For we all know he could be sent just to gain our trust then go after the girls, and since he's a Saiyan I'm not sure how long they would last."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"What's up you guys?" asked a voice. The two cats turned around and saw Mina.  
  
"Hello Mina," Luna greeted.  
  
"What's up?" shed asked.  
  
"Look over there," Artemis said. Mina looked in the café window and Serena talking to some guy with hair that went in every direction, a partly torn up gi, and a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek.  
  
"Hey is that a new boyfriend?" she asked.  
  
"She just met the guy," Luna said.  
  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Serena asked. Goku looked at her strangely. Serena to change the question a little. "Have you ever been a love before?" As soon as she asked that, Goku's eyes showed a shot of pain in them.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly. Serena decided to drop it right there. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. "What about you?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah I have, but I dumped him or he dumped me. Either way I'm not with him anymore."  
  
"Here is your bill," the waiter said. Goku wished he had money to pay this, but unfortunately, he didn't.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have any money with me," Goku apologized. Serena smiled.  
  
"It's okay I'll pay this, but you owe me." With that the two left, Goku was still hungry, but he didn't think Serena had the money to support his large appetite right now. When they walked out Goku saw a male cat with white fur, and a girl with long blonde hair.  
  
"Hey Mina, this is Goku, he's new here," Serena introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Mina said. "Oh yeah, Serena we have meeting in like five minutes."  
  
"What I nearly forgot! See you later Goku," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah see ya," he said, and watched as she left. Now he was alone again. He decided to take a walk wishing he had somewhere to go, but he didn't. His walk lasted for two hours. He had walked around downtown seeing all these people and buildings, this place was still a wonder to him. He was about to head for the park, and find a tree to sleep in tonight when he sensed a strong energy for the average human. He turned around and got in a fighting stance. All of a sudden he wasn't in the city anymore he was in a room with a bed, a lamp everything.  
  
"I hope this suits you," said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked. A woman with a white and green uniform on, with a large staff with her came from behind him.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto," she said.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to be free, away from that tragedy that plagues your heart."  
  
"At what cost," Goku asked. It was something he had learned from being a soldier everything had a price.  
  
"All you have to do is protect your lost love," she said simply.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know about your lost love for the moon princess, but I am telling you she still lives. I have sensed a great evil is on the way to this planet. I see the tragedy of moon kingdom happing again." Goku looked shocked. After three years, this tragedy would happening again.  
  
"I can't, I won't let that happen!" he growled.  
  
"That's why I have brought you back Goku, or should I say Kakarot. To prevent that from happening."  
  
"What's with the room?" he asked.  
  
"You will try and lead a normal life of an 18 year old in this world. You cannot just wander the streets at night, that's why I gave this apartment."  
  
"Thank you for everything," Goku said.  
  
"Protect her, that's all I ask," with that, Sailor Pluto disappeared, leaving Goku in his new home. With a new home, a new identity, and a friend he was now truly free.  
  
AN: Well Goku now has a normal life, sort of, he still needs to face the challenge of high school. And is this great evil Grome? Will Goku get his revenge after all? And what about Serena? Will Goku finally realize she is Serenity reborn? And how long will it take Serena to realize that Goku is really Kakarot? The one loved 1000 years ago? The answer to these questions in the next chapter of Endless Memories, see ya! 


	11. Note to Readers

Note to readers:  
  
I have a huge case of writers block, don't expect any new chapters from me for Endless Memories. No one just isn't reviewing like they used too. If this writer's block continues, I may have to discontinue. So, please review, or E-mail me, at Ankoma@hotmail.com. Send in ideas, I like to hear what people think I should do. So R&R big time! Later! 


	12. The Darkness Returns

Endless Memories Chapter 12 

When Serena and Mina finally got to Rei's they found that the other Sailor Soldiers were already there.

"What took you so long Serena?" Ami asked as she typed on her mini computer.

"She was probably at some arcade," Rei said as she swept.

"She was at a café, with a guy," Mina said with a smirk on her face.

"Guys, it's not like that okay!" Serena said with a slight blush on her face.

"Man Serena you bounce back fast!" Lita said.

"So what's his name?" Rei asked.

"It's Goku," she mumbled as she looked down.

"What was that?" Rei asked. Serena growled.

"Could we please just get on with the stupid meeting!" she said, and the meeting continued.

Goku looked around this new place he was to stay in. He had never felt to boxed up before. In the void, there were no limits, no walls to cut him off; it was just a place where nothing existed. But this place everything was bright and clear. There were boundaries to separate him from the other people living here, and there were other things besides just him. He walked passed a mirror, and saw the bite mark on his neck. It was starting to heal, signaling that his bond was slowly disappearing.

'But by now it should have been completely gone,' Goku thought as he looked at it harder. 'It should have been gone a long time ago, but it's not, why?' he wondered. He just sighed, and took off his shirt reveling scars, and cuts on his body. There was a long and deep scar on the left side of his chest, and one on his leg. Most he had healed already, but many were from his three long years in the void. He took one last look at the bite mark before going to bed.

Serena tossed and turned in her bed as a dream covered her mind. She was used to dreams some showed her future, and others were windows into the past. But this one was unlike any dream she had ever had.

Dream

Serena found herself in the gardens of a palace. She was Princess Serenity in this dream so it was about the past. As she looked around, she saw a man coming up to her. She could not make out his face since he was too far away. He was about to get closer when a sudden dark light consumed the area. Instead of being in the calm, gentle, and peaceful gardens, Serena found herself in a place made out of complete darkness. A dark man came up to her with a knife in his right hand.

"Scream for me," he whispered in a dark cold voice. The man raised his knife, and was about to bring it down when the soldier jumped in front of her, and punched the man away. But he suddenly came from behind her and grabbed her neck. The soldier tried to save her, but the dark man blasted him back.

"Scream," was all he said before he sliced her neck.

End

Serena shot up out her bed with a loud scream. She looked around her room panting as her parents rushed into her room.

"What is it honey?" her mom asked.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," Serena replied after she calmed down.

When Goku woke up the next morning, his eyes were forced to close since the sudden bright light of the day was still unfamiliar to him. He finally fully opened his eyes and put the covers he had slept on back on the bed. After three years of sleeping on nothing but the cold dark ground of a void, it's hard to go back to a bed. After a brief exercise session, he grabbed his towel, and headed for the bathroom. He looked strangely at the shower; he had never seen such a thing in his life. But nevertheless, he stepped into the shower, and turned one of the knobs. Goku literally jumped out of the shower, and started shivering for a moment.

'Man that's cold,' he thought, and went up to it again. He didn't know why, but he turned one of the other knobs. The water soon became warmer. He kept turning it until the water was warm enough for him, and he stepped in. And for the first time in three years, he had a decent bath.

"Serena why did you scream?" Luna asked after her parents left.

"It was another dream. A horrible dream," Serena said as she shivered. Just the thought of the man's voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"What kind of dream?"

"It one from the past. First, I started out in the gardens. Then, a soldier starts coming towards me, and for some reason I'm going towards him in a way. I felt like I belonged in his arms, and him near me. I just felt warmth when he coming near me."

"Did you see his face? It could be Darien you two are destined to be together in the future," Luna said stating the obvious.

"I don't know. I don't think it was Darien. It was someone else," Serena said as she thought hard about what the soldier looked like. "Luna do you know if I loved anyone else besides Darien?"

"Not that I know of," the cat answered.

"Serena, breakfast!" her mom called. Serena forgot all about her troubles, and rushed downstairs. Luna just sighed, and sweatdropped.

Goku looked at the time. 7:24. It was a good morning for a run. He put on his normal gi, and ran out his door, and into the fresh morning air. The air as he ran felt so cool, and fresh. He took a deep breath as he ran. He felt so calm, and at peace with himself. Like the tragedy at the moon kingdom never happened. Right now, all there was for him was the road, the wind, and the light of the freshly raised sun. The anger, and hatred within him for now had ceased. All he could feel was pure inner peace. He had never felt this calm before. The bite mark from Serenity had stopped burring him, and he felt it slowly healing. It was amazing how one run could affect him this much. His peace was disturbed however as soon he heard a loud scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! I'm going to be late!!!!!!!!!!" When Goku turned the corner Serena suddenly bumped into him.

"What the hell?" Goku said when he felt Serena run into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Serena repeated over, and over again as she bowed.

"Uh.....it's okay?" Goku said as he watched Serena do this a million times.

"Oh it's you Goku," she said when she looked at him.

"What's with the hurry?" Goku asked.

"School's about to start and I'm going to be late!!!!!!!" Serena cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Serena calm down. I'm pretty sure I could get you there," Goku said. Serena's eyes sparkled with joy.

"You mean you have a car!" Goku sweatdropped when he saw her like that.

"What's a car?" he asked quietly.

"Huh what did you say?"

"Nothing, I mean just get on my back." Serena gave him a confused looked when he stooped down. "Trust me," he said calmly. When she heard him she couldn't help but get on his back.

"Like this?" she asked. Goku nodded, and supported her legs.

"Hold on tight!" Goku said cheerfully, and started running. To him it was a jog, but to Serena he was going as fast as a cheetah. She screamed as Goku zoomed past two blocks in a flash. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the incredible wind in her eyes.

"Do you think you could slow down?!" Serena screamed.

"What is this too fast for you? This is just a jog to me!" Goku laughed. "Just relax, let go, and you won't mind it as much." Serena tried to relax, but when she opened her eyes, she saw a car suddenly turn towards them.

"Watch out!!!!!" she screamed, but she was in shock when Goku cleared the car in one leap.

"You say something?" he asked as he started running again. "Which building is it?" Goku asked her. Serena groaned when she knew she had to open her eyes.

"I'm not sure," she said as she saw the buildings zoom past.

"That's because you only have half of one eye open. Don't be afraid, just relax. Take deep breaths," Goku encouraged. Serena sighed, and fully opened her eyes. When she saw her school coming up, she told Goku to stop. Serena sighed when she heard the first bell.

"I'm on time!!!" she cheered. "Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!!!!!!!" Goku just chuckled when he saw her jumping up and down while she was thanking him.

"It's really no big deal," Goku said with laugh. Serena gasped when she heard the second bell.

"I better get going or else I'll be late," she said.

"Yeah, that would just be waste. All that for nothing," Goku chuckled. "See ya later Serena." They smiled at each other as they went their separate ways.

Serena nearly fell over when her friends just jumped in front of her.

"SERENA!!!!" they all said at the same time. It took all her will power not to fall over.

"What?!" she asked.

"We all saw you with that guy!" Lita said.

"What you mean you guys were watching?!?!!!" Serena growled.

"It kinda hard not to when you stop in front of the door!" Mina laughed. Serena was both blushing and fuming.

"And I call you guys friends."

Goku whistled as he jogged to park for some training.

'The only thing that could make this day better is a huge breakfast!' Goku thought as he made his way to the park. But before he got there, he felt something. Whatever it was it made his stomach fell so empty, and cold. He turned his head when he saw it was coming from the park. Goku started sweat when he realized there was only one thing that made him feel this way.

'There's some sort of dark presence in the park. It couldn't be!' he thought as he raced to the park. When he got there, his eyes widened. Trees were knocked over, and the holes in the ground were countless. He almost exploded when he saw people lying lifelessly on the ground. He rushed over to a kid, and shook him.

"Hey come on kid wake up!" he shouted and tried harder. 'I can't sense any life energy from him! He can't be....' Goku's head shot up when he heard a cry from a woman, and baby. Goku rushed over there, and saw a man in a robe, with long green tentacles. The woman and child were being held in the air by his tentacles, he could see some sort of white light being drained from them.

"Soon the lord will be back to full power," the man chuckled as he dropped the woman, and child.

"Hey you! Leave them alone!" Goku shouted. The man turned around, and looked Goku with his dark red eyes. His green tentacles turned into normal hands, and his long green hair swayed as the wind blew.

"You seemed determined to stop me, all right, human boy, let's go!"

"I'll make you pay for every life you've stolen, you bastard!!" Goku shouted, and charged.

AN: Well everyone guess what, this story is BAAAACCKKKKK!!!!!!!!! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the hold up, I just lost feeling for this story for like a year, and I'm so sorry. I guess you can thank or blame the Rurouni Kenshin OVA Samurai X. I was watching it one day, and I couldn't help but think of this Fanfiction. When it was over I was filled with ideas for this fic. Not much of a chapter overall in my opinion so I decided to end it with a fight coming up so I would have something to work on next chapter. Well anyway, I hope I kept everyone in character that's what I shooting for. Well I hoped you liked the return chapter to this story. R&R See ya!


	13. Saiyan vs Youkai

Endless Memories

Chapter 13

Goku charged in, and started the fight with swift kick to the monster's mid-section. The demon man quickly grabbed Goku's foot and threw him over his shoulder. The Saiyan kicked away the demon's hand, and followed up with a strong back kick to his stomach. When he couched over, Goku jumped to feet, and threw a jab to his face. In a flash though, Goku was on his back looking at the sky. When he sat up he saw the demon with his fist outstretched.

Goku jumped to his feet, and charged. The demon's hands suddenly turned into tentacles again. The Saiyan paid no attention to this, and threw a swift kick. A green tentacle shot out nailed him in his face. The other one suddenly came in hit him across his face. Goku stepped back, but the tentacles came in for another attack. The black haired Saiyan grabbed one of them, and ducked under the other. The demon was suddenly pulled into a one-two punch combo.

The monster tried to counter with another tentacle strike, but Goku easily ducked under it, and jabbed his stomach. The tentacle monster was suddenly on the ground when Goku round kicked him. He was suddenly pulled up to Goku's eye level. The Saiyan had a cold look in his eyes as if he was ready to tear off his head.

"Who are you?! What did you do to these people?! Who are you working for?!" he asked that question louder than the others because it was more important to him.

"I won't tell you a thing," the demon replied.

"Wrong answer!" Goku shouted, and jabbed him into the ground. He grabbed him again. "Answer my questions."

"I'm not telling you shit." Goku growled, and slammed him back first into a tree.

"You'd better answer me if you want to live to see your master again," Goku growled. The demon slowly reached into his robe.

"Fine," he said.

"What did you do to those people?!" Goku asked again.

"I drained them of their energy. I figured you of all people should know," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"You aren't with the Sailor Scouts?"

"Who the hell are they?" Goku shook his head, and continued the Q&A session. "Who are you?"

"I am simply a soldier in the service of my master," the demon answered as he slowly pulled out a dagger.

"Who's your master!? Answer me!" Goku shouted.

"I think this question and answer session is over," the demon said slyly, and in a flash stabbed Goku in his arm freeing him. Though it wasn't a major wound, it still took Goku by surprise. When he looked up a tentacle wrapped around his neck and slammed him into the ground. Goku pulled the tentacle, and brought up his foot. After that moment, the demon was on the ground nursing his jaw.

Goku suddenly came in from behind with a strong punch. The monster quickly rolled out of the way, and hit Goku across his face. The Saiyan grabbed both his tentacles this time, and threw him into a park bench, catching the attention of a couple of people. Goku shot towards him ignoring the strange from the people for flying.

The demon started to hurl the remaining pieces of the park bench at the charging Saiyan. Goku easily hit them away as he flew full speed. After he threw another piece the demon shot a tentacle forward keeping it behind the air borne piece. When Goku hit the piece away, the tentacle suddenly stabbed him in his shoulder. The other tentacle shot forward and stabbed his thigh. Goku was suddenly hurled through the air, and hit a tree back first.

"You are quite the nuisance," the demon said as he picked up Goku with his tentacles. "But your energy will go to a good cause."

"You want my energy, you got it!" the Saiyan shouted, and shot a quick ki blast to the monster's face letting him go. When he opened his eyes, he was blown back by two strong ki blasts from Goku.

"So, I was right. You aren't like other humans, and you are defiantly aren't with the Sailor Scouts," he said as he got up. "This means I'll have to turn it up a notch." Goku raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a simple concept really," the demon chuckled. He suddenly started to glow white, but it soon became black. Goku could feel the dark energy he was feeling in him growing. Two more tentacles shot out from under the original ones, spikes started to grow down along his back. His green became white, and a scorpion tail started to swish side to side behind him. Sharp triangular teeth replaced his normal ones, and his voice became more demonic. "How do you like me now?" he chuckled.

"I gotta admit, I'm a little impressed, but in order to beat me, you'll have to do better than that," Goku replied.

"My, someone's a little confident. You're only bluffing in a weak attempt to scare me," the creature laughed.

"No it's true. Now let me show you why," Goku said with smirk. In a flash a golden aura surrounded him, his muscles started to expand, and his hair shot straight up.

"What's this?" the creature asked, with a little fear slipping in his voice.

"You'll see in a second," the Saiyan said as the transformation continued. His hair suddenly became golden, and eyes became aqua blue. When the aura started to die down, the demon was in shock. This one wasn't a human at all, he was a Saiyan, and not only a Saiyan, but a Super Saiyan.

"You will DIE!!!!!" the monster shouted not ready to give yet. Two tentacles shot towards the golden haired Saiyan. Goku shot in the air, but two more came from above him and slammed him to the ground. The scorpion tail came down ready to kill him. Goku quickly rolled out of the way, and kicked his stomach. Two tentacles suddenly wrapped around his leg and started to spin him around in the air.

Goku fired two quick ki blasts to his head, freeing him. While he was still stunned he flew in, and kicked him into the lake. People started to gather around lake, wondering just what was going on. The monster suddenly shot out from the lake and knocked Goku back into the sidewalk. Goku quickly dodged another strike from the monster's tentacles, and fired three ki blasts. The demon hit them all away, and grabbed Goku by his neck.

"Time to end this," he whispered, and started to drain Goku of his energy. Goku could feel his Super Saiyan energy being drained, and if the demon got his energy he would be unstoppable. The Saiyan wrapped his hands around the tentacle holding him, and threw the monster through a building. Goku sweatdropped when he saw the big hole in the building.

"Oops looks like that was a little too much." He decided to forget about it, and flew after the monster. What he didn't realize was a small black cat was watching him the whole time.

'What power,' Luna thought. 'I better get the girls before these two destroy the whole town.'

Goku dodged two tentacle strikes, and shot towards him. When he was close enough to punch, the scorpion tail suddenly hit him into a street lamp. The monster shot all four tentacles towards him. Goku quickly dodged them, and blasted him away with powerful ki blast. The Saiyan took to the air to try and find the monster.

'Damn it! I knew I made that blast too powerful! Can't let him get away!' Goku flew lower for a better view. The demon seemed to be hiding his ki from him, but Goku refused to give up. He was about to search another area when he heard someone yell,

"Stop right there!" Goku swooped down like an eagle, and caught a glimpse of the demon. He landed on a building when he saw five girls in multi-colored mini-skirts ready to fight the demon.

"What the hell?" Goku floated down into an alley and watched. He couldn't get a good look at the girls since he was looking over the demon's shoulder, but he heard them announce their names.

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"In the moon we shall punish you!" they all shouted, and stuck strange poses. Goku sweatdropped and sighed.

"They expect to stop that demon on their own?"

Serena and the others looked at the demon as he readied himself to fight. He quite literately came out of no where. Rei, and Ami were looking for the demon Luna was talking about when according to them the demon just fell from the sky.

"Get ready to die you Sailor nuisances!" the monster shouted. Suddenly his four tentacles shot out towards them. The girls managed to evade his attacks. Jupiter dodged, and countered.

"Jupiter Thunder!" the lighting attack hit the monster head on, but did nothing. "No way!" She was suddenly wrapped in his tentacles, and thrown into the others.

"Take this!" Mars exclaimed as she got up. "Mars Fire, ignite!" the powerful flame attack made a direct hit, but still did nothing.

"You'll try harder than that!" the monster laughed, and knocked Mars into a building. "Who's next?"

"Mars are you okay?!" Mercury shouted. Rei groaned, and rubbed her head.

"For the time being. He's a lot stronger than I thought."

"I have an idea," Mercury announced. "Mercury Bubbles, blast!" A dense fog covered the area. The girls seemed to disappear in the fog, the demon and Goku were surprised by this attack.

"Nice trick, but it won't save you!" the monster laughed. He slowly and carefully walked around in the fog looking for his enemy.

'They've surrounded him, and are planning to attack at once,' Goku thought as he watched the whole thing.

"Now!" a voice shouted.

"Venus Blast!"

"Mars Fire, ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!" When the attacks hit their target smoke covered everything clearing the fog. Mars smirked.

"That got him." The scouts looked proud of themselves, but when the smoke cleared the beast was still standing.

"Please tell me that wasn't your best, because if it was your all as good as dead." The scouts stepped back in shock. Suddenly the monster knocked back Sailor Moon, and grabbed the others.

"Hold on you guys!" she shouted.

"Let me go you bastard!" Jupiter struggled.

"You seem to be full of energy, you shall be first," he said, and started to drain Jupiter of her energy. Lita's eyes widened when she felt her energy being drained. She could feel her grip on the monster's tentacles slipping. The others looked on in shock, not sure what do. Jupiter was in major trouble, and they had no idea how to help her. Just when the demon was about to drain everything a strong voice suddenly called out to the demon.

"Hey! Aren't you going to finish your fight with me?!" A golden haired figure jumped from out of no where, and landed in front of the monster.

"You again!?"

Goku walked towards the monster with a smirk.

"Trying to get more energy so you would be stronger when you fight me again?"

"You bastard how did you find me so soon?!"

"I have my ways. Now let those girls go, and ready yourself for a real fight!" Sailor Moon wasn't fully sure who this golden warrior was, but he seemed to have saved her friends since the monster lost all interest in them, and tossed them aside.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The others nodded and watched.

The demon shot forward, but Goku teleported behind him, and knocked him down with a strong kick. A sole tentacle suddenly wrapped around Goku's leg, and with a strong tug, pulled him in the air.

"You won't get away this time," the demon said with a smirk.

"I don't think so," Goku replied coldly. He suddenly sliced off the tentacle holding him, and blasted the demon into a building as he flipped over. The monster roared, and burst through the rubble of the building.

"That's it SAIYAN SCUM!!!!! I'M GOING TO SUCK OUT SO MUCH OF YOUR ENERGY YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the demon bellowed, and shot all of his tentacles towards the golden haired fighter. Goku looked at the tentacles with a calm expression on his face.

"Don't even think about it," he said simply, and dodged all four. He suddenly wrapped his arms around them, and pulled the demon towards him.

"What!?" the demon shouted in shock. Goku made a fist as the monster came closer. The girls looked in awe when they saw his fist glow blue.

"Take this!" Goku said calmly and punched the demon in his stomach. They all wondered if it did anything at all, but their thoughts were put to rest when they saw a powerful blast blow through the demon. The girls watched in awe as they saw the monster slowly disincarnate.

"Did you guys see that? He defeated that monster with just one punch!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"You girls better be more careful, they might get stronger than this guy," Goku said and flew away. Unknown to Goku and the scouts a woman was watching the whole battle on a building. She had blonde hair in a long ponytail with a black uniform on. In her hand was a dark crystal full of human energy, and souls. Her green eyes looked at Goku as he flew off; she then looked at the remains of the monster.

"It figures that mindless beast wouldn't get the job done," she scoffed. "But I'm positive the master did not expect interference from such a powerful force. I have never seen anyone as strong as him. Hm, this might prove to be more interesting after all." The woman suddenly disappeared in black wave of dark energy.

Goku landed on the balcony of his apartment, and changed back. He took off the top of his and threw it to the side. He grabbed a glass of water, a towel, and sat down on his couch.

"Who was that guy?" he asked himself. He was about to step in the shower when he sensed two energies in the apartment. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Goku yelled. When looked behind he saw two women step out of the shadows. They were dressed similar to the girls he just met, but their ki was stronger.

"You're more aware than I first thought, no one has been able to sense that fast before," the first woman said. She had dark brown hair (is it brown or blonde?), and a low voice. The other one, she had hair that resembled the water, aqua blue.

"What the hell do you two want?" Goku asked ready to go Super any at a moment's notice.

"That's for us to know, and for to find out!" the brown haired woman shouted and charged forward. In a flash Goku went Super Saiyan and got in a fighting stance.

"Come on!"


End file.
